Enlace de destinos
by Amy Rose 7
Summary: un heroe en el presente, un asesino a sueldo en el futuro... ¿eso podrá ser cierto? Sonamy Shadxlili
1. Chapter 1

Comentarios de la Autora

Hola a todos pues este es mi primer fanfic publicado en la red, este fic es un Sonamy pero más allá de eso una difícil decisión para Sonic pues no será tan fácil como piensa y además de todo mi fic no será de esos en los que a Sonic se le ocurre de la nada decirle a Amy "te amo" ni mucho menos, habrá peligro, acción y peleas súper difíciles en las que se verá de ves en cuando sangre así que quedan advertidos y también habrá romances que saldrán muy pronto a flote así que si os interesa pues este es mi fic.

Enlace de destinos

Capítulo 1: el regreso a Mobius

Había pasado cuatro meses desde que Chris había regresado a la tierra con ayuda del experimento de Eggman. Era una mañana tranquila eso hasta que se ve a Knuckles corriendo hacia la casa de Vanilla en busca de los otros, al llegar abre la puerta sobresaltado y les dice a Amy, Tails, Cream y Cheese que eran los únicos que en ese momento estaban es el lugar.

¡Chicos está pasando de nuevo!-exclama el equidna

¿Qué ocurre Knuckles?-pregunta la eriza rosa

Deben venir la Master Emerald está reaccionando-dijo Knuckles

Entonces Tails tomando el x-tornado los lleva pero en eso logran divisar a un rayo de color azul y cuando pasan sobre él este se detiene y se ve a un erizo de color azul y sin perder tiempo le explican rápidamente la situación y este sin dudarlo mas se sube a uno de los alerones del x-tornado mientras que Amy se lo queda viendo como suele hacer.

Al llegar a su destino Angel Island todos se acercan a la Master Emerald y el destello se empieza a hacer más y más fuerte hasta que cuando el destello se hace intenso de ahí sale la figura de un humano que los chicos reconocerán al instante.

Valla de verdad que el tiempo no te afecta-dijo Sonic en son de burla

¿De que hablas? A vosotros tampoco os afecta-admitió el humano

Es un gusto verte de nuevo Chris-dijo Cream contenta

¡Chao!- dijo Cheese revoloteando de contento

Bueno no nos quedemos aquí vamos a mi casa-dijo Cream

Claro va…-antes de que tan siquiera terminara la frase se oye una explosión enorme y Sonic hostigado se enojó mucho y dijo.

Este Eggman ya se pasó de la raya.

Guao al parecer sí han tenido problemas-admitió Chris

Si, estoy totalmente arto de esto-dijo Sonic fastidiado- vayan a casa de Cream y yo los alcanzo después.

¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó Chris

No Eggman después de todo no ha cambiado ni ha mejorado ni una de sus grandes ideas-dijo Sonic y en eso sale corriendo en dirección al bosque, al llegar se da cuenta de que Eggman estaba atacando a una eriza verde que por alguna extraña razón le parecía muy familiar pero sin embargo primero decidió ver como se iba desarrollando la situación pues la eriza no peleaba nada mal.

¿Quieres dejarme en paz Eggman?-preguntó la eriza fastidiada y mal herida.

Eres mi objeto de prueba así que debes regresar a mi laboratorio-dijo Eggman tranquilamente.

Ya te lo he dicho una y mil veces, Lili the Hedgehog no es objeto de pruebas de nadie-dijo ella muy enojada por el comentario de Eggman.

¿Li… Lili the Hedgehog? ¿En serio ella es Lili the Hedgehog?-se preguntaba Sonic a sí mismo mirando como iba la situación

Pues no se lo que pienses tú pero yo no volveré a tu laboratorio-dijo Lili mientras que saca un ring y apretándolo en su mano se impulsa y salta y girando sobre su propio eje empieza a salirle espinas filosas que salían disparadas en todas direcciones por lo que Sonic tubo que esconderse detrás de un árbol y eso hizo que el robot quede seriamente herido pero ella ya había gastado sus últimas energías y el robot aún podía dar pelea así que esto sería fácil para Eggman si alguien no intervenía ya.

Ya no estas en condición de moverte así que regresaras te guste o no-dijo Eggman y luego suelta una carcajada

Se acabó-pensaba enojada Lili

No lo creo Eggman-dijo Sonic saliendo de su escondite- no te voy a permitir que te lleves a Lili-agregó decidido

¡Sonic! No te metas en esto-dijo Eggman

¿Sonic… en serio el es Sonic?-pensaba ella viendo al erizo que estaba en frente y luego entre susurros dijo- Sonic-sama

Te he dicho que dejes de lado esos formalismos-agregó Sonic volteándose un poco y luego mirando al frente hace un spin dash y derrota al robot y Eggman dice.

Esta me las pagas bola de pelos-exclamó y escapó al instante

Sonic-sama –fue lo último que pudo decir Lili antes de desmayarse por lo que Sonic la toma en brazos y la lleva hasta la casa de Vanilla. Al llegar dice.

He chicos necesito que me ayuden

¿Quién es ella?-pregunta Amy en parte celosa

La estaba atacando Eggman además de que es mi hermanita menor-agregó Sonic

¿Tu hermana menor?-preguntan todos al unísono

Si, se llama Lili the Hedgehog y bueno no es que sea mi hermana pero la he considerado así desde que la conozco, la quiero mucho y después de pasar tanto juntos ella y yo empezamos a decirnos uno al otro hermano-dijo Sonic mientras la depositaba en una cama

A ya veo, pero por que la atacaba Eggman-pregunta Amy más calmada

Pues el mencionó algo de que la utilizaba como objeto de pruebas-dijo Sonic un poco enfadado

Pobrecita, ese Eggman es un desalmado-decía Chris disgustado

Lo siento si os he hecho preocupar-decía Lili mientras se sentaba en la cama

Espera un poco debes descansar-dijo Vanilla

Tranquila no pasa nada ya me siento mejor-dijo Lili-seguro Sonic-sama ya les dijo quien soy ¿no?

Si ya les expliqué-dijo Sonic acariciando la mejilla de su hermana- ¿segura que estas bien?

Si no te preocupes-dijo ella y luego mira a las personas que estaban a su alrededor

Por cierto ellos son Chris, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles y la señora Vanilla-dijo Sonic señalándolos en su respectivo orden

Hola-dijeron todos

Hola, gracias por cuidar de mi, yo puedo concluir el trabajo-dijo sacando una esmeralda del caos amarilla- esta se la logré quitar a Eggman antes de escapar y ahora, Light of the chaos-cuando dijo esto una luz la cubrió y cuando se disipó ya no tenía ni una herida

Valla has mejorado ese truco-dijo Sonic mirando a la eriza

Si han pasado muchas cosas-dijo la joven eriza

Eres buena-admitió Amy

Gracias- saliendo de la cama Sonic se pone de pie y le acaricia la cabeza y luego ella lo abraza, todos veían la muestra de cariño de Lili hacia Sonic, Amy también estaba muy contenta pues ella es solo su hermana

*En una parte muy alejada del bosque*

Una persona estaba siendo atacada en el bosque pero no se podía ver muy bien debido a que esa parte era oscura.

Valla quien diría que esto sería fácil-dijo una sombra con una silueta muy familiar

Si es una debilucha no perdamos tiempo con ella-dijo otra silueta que estaba al lado

Lo quieran o no lo veré y ustedes no podrán hacer nada contra él-dijo una persona que estaba muy mal herida pero en eso del suelo se ve una luz que los cegó a todos y en eso cuando se dan cuenta salen en un sitio distinto y los que atacaban a esa chica salieron en un lugar distinto.

Rayos se nos escapó-expresaba una de las siluetas

No te preocupes no podrá impedir que nos hagamos con todo ese poder-dijo la otra silueta.

*en otro lado*

La persona a la que atacaban iba caminando despacio debido a sus heridas por el bosque pero con mucha determinación.

Debo llegar antes de que sea tarde.

Solo seguía recto guiada por su instinto pero ¿Qué buscaba?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	2. Un recuerdo del pasado

Bueno aquí les traigo mi siguiente cap, he dejado las configuraciones para que sea usuario de fanfiction o no pueda comentar, sería inútil seguir actualizando una historia que nadie lee, por lo menos para mí, esta historia parece por el momento no tener nada de categoría T pero no saquen conclusiones adelantadas, lo mejor estará desde los próximos cap, esto solo es un preparativo para que sepan que personajes intervendrán y otros que por el momento no serán desvelados pero será interesante ver la aparición de cada personaje en este fic pero no los aburro mas así que este es el cap 2.

Capítulo 2: un recuerdo del pasado

Al día siguiente al ver que hacía un precioso día decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el bosque, Lili estaba muy animada y al ver ese paisaje se puso muy contenta, simplemente no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera en ese paisaje, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al sentir que alguien estaba espiándola.

Por favor, si tratas de esconderte de mí eres patético o simplemente quieres jugarme una broma pesada-dijo ella sin voltearse

Talvez podría ser lo segundo-dijo sarcásticamente una sombra que estaba detrás de ella

En eso al voltearse se queda un tanto sorprendida- ¿Sha… Shadow-sama?

Valla al parecer no has cambiado, sigues utilizando tu formalismo, seguro que tu hermano te ha dicho lo mismo-dijo Shadow que se aproximaba a ella

Tú tampoco has cambiado mucho además te guardo respeto no solo porque has sido mi sensei si no también por que te aprecio mucho y lo sabes-dijo ella volviendo a sonreír

Por cierto quiero saber algo, ¿Qué pasó después de que fui expulsado de ark?

Entonces cambiando su expresión alegre por un semblante negativo y lúgubremente dijo.

Cuando María te expulsó de ark y murió Robotnik me buscó desesperadamente, yo me encontraba en una cabina en la que en ese momento me realizaba unas modificaciones, me lanzó a la tierra sin terminar dichas modificaciones

¿Y qué eran esas modificaciones?-pregunta interesado Shadow

En realidad no lo sé-responde negando con la cabeza-solo se que después de eso no podía controlar mis poderes y de ves en cuando mi lado oscuro salía a flote a su antojo y yo no podía hacer nada para controlarlo, atacaba a quien quiera que se atravesara en su camino, en la tierra pasé congelada dentro de esa capsula casi cincuenta años que en Mobius eran cuatro años con un par de meses, luego de eso me pudieron liberar y ante mis poderes destructivos fuera de control decidí primero aprender a controlarme, pasé ese lapso de tiempo lejos de Sonic-sama, no me había agradado jamás esa idea, pero-pone una sonrisa- valió la pena pues te pude conocer y a María, eso no lo cambiaría por nada.

Shadow en ese momento creyó ver en el rostro de Lili el rostro María, en parte eso le dibujó una semisonrisa algo disimulada. Pero en ese momento de la nada aparece una chica con varias heridas de las que brotaba de forma incontrolable la sangre que incluso se podía notar en su chaqueta que de celeste pasó a roja de soportar casi un día completo el desangramiento y la chica mal herida lo único que pudo decir fue "auxilio" antes de desmayarse, por lo que Lili fue a verla, se arrodilló junto a ella y con cuidado la volteó y se sorprendió al ver que en su cabeza llevaba una corona.

No puedo creerlo, ella ¿en realidad es una princesa?-se preguntó a sí misma en su cabeza-Shadow, necesito que me ayudes a llevarla a casa de la señora Vanilla

No gracias no puedo arriesgarme a que sepan que estoy por aquí-dijo tranquilamente Shadow

Por favor esta chica podría morir si no hacemos algo-insistió ella

Shadow se quedó un momento pensativo y ante los ruegos de Lili el dijo.

Está bien pero una parte del camino deberás ir sola

Gracias Shadow-sama eres el mejor- luego lo abraza, Shadow aceptó el abrazo porque cuando estaban en ark ella lo hacía muy a menudo pero se sintió muy distinto a lo normal, algo le parecía diferente, después de eso cuando estaba a punto de tomar a la chica herida en brazos se dan cuenta que en su mano derecha llevaba un brazalete con unas letras que difícilmente se podían leer porque estaban cubiertas de sangre pero al limpiarlas un poco con el dedo se ve la frase "Sally Accorn" así que debieron suponer que ese era su nombre pero ¿Qué podría hacer esa chica allí? Pero mas importante ¿Quién la perseguía? Cuando llegaron a la parte acordada Shadow la bajó y Lili la llevó el resto del camino cogida del hombro y cuando llegó dijo.

Rápido chicos esta chica se está desangrando.

En eso Sonic, Amy, Tails y Knuckles abrieron súbitamente sus ojos a más no poder y los cuatro al unísono dijeron: ¡¡¡Es Sally!!! Amy en ese momento observó a Sonic que parecía inmovilizado en ese momento y se preocupó al igual que Knuckles y Tails, luego reaccionando fue y la tomó en brazos y la depositó en la cama quitándole la chaqueta, los chicos salieron porque en parte querían hablar en privado con Sonic mientras que las chicas querían hablar con Amy, ambas discusiones se efectuaron al mismo tiempo con preguntas y respuestas similares (imaginen las discusiones y las preguntas y respuestas serán por turnos)

¿Y bien que piensas hacer con el tema del regreso de Sally?-pregunta Knuckles

No lo sé esto me tomó por sorpresa-responde Sonic

Según lo que me acaban de decir esto no es nada bueno para Sonic, ¿Qué harás Amy?-pregunta Lili

No lo sé nunca me esperé esto-responde Amy

¿Pero y si ese sentimiento de amor aún existe?-preguntaba Cream

La verdad es que no sé y no estoy seguro de lo que pueda pasar-dijo Sonic en otro lado distinto respondiendo una pregunta similar

Pero dejando de lado eso ¿porque creen que esté aquí?-pregunta Tails

No lo sé, lo único que hice fue ayudarla-dijo Lili ante una pregunta muy similar

¿Quién le pudo hacer algo como esto?-pregunta Amy ya empezando a sacar conclusiones

Aunque deseemos saber eso primero tenemos que esperar que despierte-dijo Sonic en otro lugar.

A pesar de que las discusiones se dieron en dos lugares distintos los temas a tratar fueron casi los mismos. Después de que Lili la terminó de tratar los otros volvieron a entrar en la habitación y la vieron dormida un poco tranquila, Sonic se mantenía arrimado con los brazos cruzados en una pared, se lo notaba pensativo pero nadie quiso decir nada, en la otra parte del cuarto Amy no podía evitar pensar que seguro era por el tema de la reaparición de Sally, como mantenían sus cabezas ocupadas pensando un momento ambos no se dieron cuenta que los otros les estaban avisando que Sally estaba despertando así que cuando lo notaron ya estaba despierta.

¿Qué… qué me pasó?-pregunta confundida Sally

Te encontré herida en el bosque y te traje hasta aquí-dijo la eriza verde

Ha, gracias-examinando a todos los que están ahí ve a dos personas familiares- Amy, Knuckles, Tails, tiempo sin vernos chicos

Si lo mismo digo Sally-dijo Amy, al parecer Sally no se había percatado de la presencia de Sonic ya que estaba al fondo de la habitación, pero de un momento a otro este se adelanta y se muestra ante la ardilla que se sorprendió al verlo pero en un momento esa sorpresa cambió por felicidad y dijo.

Sonic, me da gusto verte de nuevo

A mi también Sally, pero dejemos de lado los saludos-dijo cambiando una semisonrisa que había puesto al saludarla por una cara seria lo cual confundió a casi todos los presentes-¿quién te atacó de esa forma tan brutal?

Pues-dijo esta poniéndose en parte pensativa-fueron los antimobius

¿Qué?-preguntaron todos al unísono menos Cream, Cheese y Lili

¿Cómo que los antimobius? Creí que no los volvería a ver más-dijo Sonic

Eso lo pensamos todos pero hace unos días intentaron matarme para impedirme el poder venir a advertirte de lo que iba a pasar, están detrás de las Chaos Emeralds aunque no se todavía porque-dijo Sally

Chicos, somos nuevos en esto así que nos podrían explicar-dijo Lili

A es cierto se me había olvidado, los antimobius son como nuestros opuestos, por ejemplo del equipo antimobius mi opuesto es Scourge, un erizo muy parecido a mí, la opuesta de Amy que es parecida a ella ecepto por que la otra Amy no tiene autocontrol, nos causaron muchos problemas en el pasado-dijo para Cream, Cheese y Lili

Ya veo mas problemas en camino-dijo la eriza verde

Por cierto Sally te presento a Cream y Cheese y a mi hermana menor Lili-dijo dirigiéndose a Sally

¿Tú hermana?-preguntó asombrada Sally

Si, así me considera Sonic y yo lo considero a él mi hermano. Soy Lili the Hedgehog, la princesa del Diamond Temple-con esta última frase hizo que todos menos Sonic dijeran al unísono "¿Qué?" sin embargo después de eso volvieron a pensar en el problema pero creyeron que era mejor esperar al siguiente ataque aunque lo que no sabían era que no solo por ellos tendrían que preocuparse.

*en otro lugar cerca de ahí*

¿Mmm…?

¿Ocurre algo?-pregunta una chica a su compañero

Al parecer algo no marcha bien-dijo su acompañante

¿A qué te refieres?-interrogó ella

Al parecer las fuerzas malignas están al acecho de un poder muy grande pero aun no puedo saber que es-dijo el joven

No me gusta como suena eso-dijo la chica mirando al horizonte- entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer?

¿Qué tal si mueren por su cuenta y nos ahorran el trabajo?-dijo una swallow que los observaba en ese momento

¡Tú! Creí que para estas alturas ya habrías renunciado a la idea de derrotarme-dijo la chica que estaba junto a aquel chico

Si claro ni lo sueñes-dijo ella preparándose para atacarlos, sin duda esto sería interesante.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno chicos ese fue mi segundo capítulo, apuesto que nadie se había esperado el regreso de Sally XD lo que pasará con estos personajes desconocidos llegará hasta manos de Sonic y además de eso en el siguiente capítulo habrá muchas sorpresas así que comenten ^^ mi fic está en vuestras manos XD


	3. un futuro lleno de oscuridad

El siguiente capítulo está aquí, este cap será rompedor pero ya les digo todo esto salió de mi retorcida mente, no se como se me ocurrió, talvez por haber leído tantos fics interesantes que encontré en esta increíble página y si consideran que no les ha gustado el que trate de adaptar ciertas cosas a mi fic pues mis mas sinceras disculpas, se me ocurrió una buena forma de implementar un tema similar en este fic, mezclando situaciones que leí y vi muchas veces en las noticias pero bueno. Este es mi siguiente capítulo y cuando las frases estén en _cursiva _es porque es una narración dentro de un flash back pero bueno no hago mas larga la introducción así que aquí esta y comenten pueden hacerlo incluso sin estar registrados.

Capítulo 3: un futuro lleno de oscuridad

Entonces tanto la swallow como la otra chica empezaron con la pelea, primero intentaron atinarle un golpe a la otra pero como ya predecían ese movimiento ambas hicieron lo mismo y lo bloquearon, luego se separaron y la chica intentó pegarle una patada voladora pero no pudo, la swallow por su lado levantó ligeramente el vuelo y entonces trató de atacarla por sorpresa pero la chica pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, al parecer ambas tenían mucha experiencia.

Deja de poner las cosas más difíciles Sky-dijo la swallow a la que parecía ser una collie

Ni lo sueñes Candy-le dijo ella a la swallow

Entonces enfurecidas intentaron golpear a la otra pero sin poder hacerlo, así que Sky se puso furiosa y dio un tremendo aullido que empezó a lastimar los oídos de Candy quien trataba de tapárselos para evitar ser afectada por el ataque pero sin obtener resultados por lo que no podía soportar por mucho tiempo mas, y terminó perdiendo la conciencia.

Balla, resultó ser más débil de lo que pensaba-dijo Sky a su amigo.

Eso o tú te has vuelto más fuerte-dijo el joven

Gracias Hunter-dijo al chico que en ese momento estaba a su lado pero de los arbustos salió una chica desconocida que tomó a Candy y luego se la llevó.

¡Alto!-comandó Sky

Déjala al fin y al cabo nos volveremos a encontrar-dijo Hunter, pero de un momento a otro este siente como que alguien lo hubiera atacado a traición por la espalda y cae al piso.

¿Hunter? ¡Hunter!-dijo preocupada Sky que al revisarlo en su espalda ve una mancha de color rojo que se expandía en la chaqueta del chico y comprendió que era sangre, se estaba desangrando, ¿pero como pudo ser? Se preguntaba ella aunque eso no tenía mucha importancia pues si no hacía algo rápido Hunter podría morir.

*cerca de ahí*

Como Sonic se sentía confundido salió a dar una vuelta para aclarar su mente, salió justo en el momento en el que se desarrollaba la pelea y al oír el aullido se sintió extrañado pues por ahí no era común oír lobos o algo similar a eso por lo que fue a investigar y cuando llegó hasta un cierto punto del bosque oyó los gritos de una chica por lo que fue a investigar de quien se trataba y vio a una joven collie muy preocupada y a un chico en el piso así que sin dudarlo mas salió lo cual la asustó un poco.

Cálmate no te voy a hacer daño-dijo Sonic que al ver al chico continuó-¿qué le sucedió? Tiene una herida terrible

Ni yo misma lo sé, de un momento a otro se calló con esa herida-dijo ella preocupada por su amigo

Vamos debemos llevarlo rápido a que cierren esa herida, si demoramos podría ser tarde-dijo Sonic tomándolo por el hombro y Sky le ayuda tomándolo por el otro hombro y lo llevan hasta casa de Sonic, ya que no querían darles mas problemas a Cream y a Cheese pero sin embargo fue lo más rápido que podía por Lili y en un parpadeo regresó con ella y se encargó de esas heridas.

Muy bien, aunque según lo que me contaste esto es muy raro y revisando la herida parece de un rayo o algo similar-dijo Lili vendando la herida solo por precaución.

Se los agradezco mucho-dijo Sky

De nada, soy Sonic the Hedgehog por cierto

Y yo su hermana menor Lili the Hedgehog

Soy Sky the collie y les agradezco por curar a Hunter

No pasa nada para mi fue un placer-dijo la eriza verde

Bueno esta noche quédense en mi casa, llevaré a tu amigo al cuarto de huéspedes y si prefieres puedes dormir en el cuarto contiguo para no separarte de él en caso que despierte o puedes hacerle compañía esta noche-dijo Sonic

Claro, será mejor que lo acompañe, suele ser un poco reservado pero es una buena persona-dijo Sky mirando a su amigo.

Después de que llevaron a Hunter al cuarto de huéspedes Lili se quedó con Sky mientras Sonic les explicaba a los otros la situación, entonces Lili empezó a hablar un poco con Sky.

Dijiste que Hunter-sama es un poco reservado ¿cierto?-preguntó Lili

Si y odia los formalismos-dijo sarcásticamente Sky

A lo que pasa es que estoy acostumbrada a ser así porque como princesa me educaron de esta forma-se excusó Lili

A era por eso-dijo Sky

¿Sabes? Con ese comentario de que es reservado, me hiciste pensar en una persona a la que quiero mucho-dijo pensando en Shadow

Según por la pinta que tienes no solo diría que lo quieres-dijo esta con mirada y tono pícaro

¿He?-dijo Lili mientras se le subían ligeramente los colores a la cara-bueno…yo

Tranquila te entiendo-mirando y cerciorándose de que Hunter aun estuviera dormido le hizo señas de que se acerque un poco y luego le dijo-aunque me pasa algo similar-luego mira a Hunter

Ah, ya entiendo a que te refieres-dijo esta un poco más relajada

Ellas si que serían pronto buenas amigas. Al día siguiente de sorpresa llega un amigo de visita a quien Sonic tuvo el placer de presentar a su hermanita.

Hey Lili tengo el placer de presentarte a mi amigo George the Eagle un buen amigo que sabe tocar la guitarra y me hace la competencia ¬W¬ sobre todo en el Rock-dijo Sonic señalando a su amigo, un Eagle de color amarillo y una mirada un poco intimidatoria con chaqueta y pantalón negro.

Es un gusto-dijo la eriza muy sonriente

El gusto es mío XD-dijo George

Así que ¿tocas la guitarra?-dijo ella- pues entonces ¿Qué tal si para el día de campo Sonic y tu no tocan un poco?

Claro será un placer-respondió el chico

*durante el día de campo*

George y Sonic se encontraban tocando la guitarra para deleitar a los chicos, estaban tocando una canción conocida como live and learn de Crush 40, pero en eso hay una explosión que provoca que los chicos se alarmen un poco y ven al equipo antimobius que venía acompañado de dos nuevas chicas a las que Sky conocía muy bien pero entonces aparece Shadow mas que nada por proteger a Lili y entonces de repente de la nada se abre un portal que los arrastra a todos y son separados en el trayecto.

Cuando Sonic se da cuenta está solo con Amy a su lado y mirando a su alrededor se ve como todo está desolado y oscuro pues parecía que era de noche, ¿Qué era ese lugar tan raro? No lo sabían pero algo les decía que no podía ser nada bueno además ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Esa era otra buena pregunta.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Muy bien espero aigan disfrutado del tercer cap y dejen sus review sean o no usuarios de


	4. la marca

Capítulo 4: la marca

En ese momento Sonic y Amy se fijaron que ese lugar en realidad era parte de la ciudad de Angel City pero todo parecía diferente, pero al ver un periódico que pasó volando por ahí y le dio en la cara a Sonic se dieron cuenta que la fecha tenía como cinco años de diferencia de la que los periódicos de Angel City tenían hasta la última vez que los revisaron, aunque algo los puso alertas en un segundo ya que una sombra se venía aproximando y Sonic extiende su brazo a un costado donde estaba Amy en señal de que se quede atrás pero en eso ven que es una chica que por alguna razón se les hacía muy familiar.

¿Qué hacen dos chicos como ustedes en un lugar como este?-preguntó la chica aproximándose.

A es que acabamos de llegar por accidente-dijo el erizo

Con todos los asesinatos que se han ocasionado es peligroso que salgan a estas horas de la noche-dijo la chica

Lo sentimos-expresaron ambos erizos

Bueno, soy Amy Rose agente del gobierno

Ehhhh?-dijeron ambos

¿pasa algo?-preguntó la joven eriza

No puedo creerlo, entonces lo que decía el periódico era verdad y eso quiere decir que ella en realidad es en lo que te convertirás Amy-le dijo Sonic a la chica que estaba a su lado

Guao ¿seré agente del gobierno?-preguntó impresionada Amy

¿qué?-fue lo unico que dijo antes de comprender todo el asunto- ¿entonces tu eres mi yo del pasado?

Si tu eres Amy Rose entonces sí-dijo la eriza mas pequeña

Pero si lo que dices es verdad entonces el debe ser-mira al erizo azul- Sonic the hedgehog

El mismo-dijo Sonic pero en eso sin darse cuenta es tumbado de boca por la Amy del futuro quien le dijo.

Muy bien quédate quieto

Sonic sin poderse mover le dijo.

Hey no he hecho nada

Eso lo dices tu pero has hecho mas de lo que te imaginas-dijo molesta la agente Rose

Basta Sonic no ha hecho nada y además el no lastimaría a nadie-dijo Amy

Mmm...-dudo la agente

Ella tiene razón ¿o es que ni siquiera confías en ti misma?-le dijo difícilmente debido a que estaba siendo aprisionado por la agente Rose

Ellos dicen la verdad-dijo una eriza que venía acompañada de Shadow y Lili.

Está bien te creo-dicho esto ayuda a levantar a Sonic-perdóname Sonic

No pasa nada-respondió Sonic quien se quedó observando por un momento a la chica que acompañaba a su hermana y a Shadow pero antes de que tan siquiera pudiera abrir la boca para preguntar ella tomo la palabra.

Bueno como estoy segura de que no me reconocen me presentaré, soy Lili the hedgehog agente del gobierno-dijo ella y Sonic y Amy no pudieron evitar sentirse impresionados pero luego por otro lado aparecieron Knuckles, Rouge, Hunter y Sky con dos chicos más.

Soy Knuckles the echidna-se detiene para que su compañera prosiga-y Rouge the bat-y ambos al unísono terminan-agentes del gobierno

Guao esto no lo vi venir-dijo Sonic impresionado

En eso llega un joven zorrito acompañado de Tails y este dice.

Soy Miles Tails Prower agente del gobierno

Valla solo faltan Cream y Cheese como agentes del gobierno-dijo sarcásticamente Sonic

No es problema, Cream the rabbit y Cheese the chao agentes del gobierno-dijo una joven coneja que estaba acompañada por un chao y venía trayendo a Cream y Cheese del pasado y George y Sally.

Genial yo y mi gran boca-dijo Sonic con gesto divertido-por cierto donde están el Sonic y el Shadow de este tiempo.

Ante esto los agentes se ponen serios y Lili muy amablemente dijo: vengan con nosotros les explicaremos todo en nuestro punto de reunión. Y sin decir mas todos asentaron y se encaminaron por un callejón. Los llevaron dentro de un edificio abandonado y estando en uno de los cuartos sacaron un expediente que tenía en la tapa "asesinatos en Angel City".

¿qué es esto?-pregunta Sonic y ante esto la agente hedgehog (Lili) dijo.

Les recomiendo leerlo.

Yo lo ago-dijo Lili y abriendo la tapa y empezó a leer-caso número 13.741 iniciado hace cuatro años, comenzó el 28 de enero con el asesinato de la mandataria justo después de que la misma tubo una reunión con Eggman en la que se negó a aceptar los términos de Eggman sobre un posible tratado de paz.

=Flash Back=

_Como los términos de Eggman eran muy exigentes y peligrosos para la ciudad la mandataria se negó a aceptarlos. Nadie sabe como pero esa noche la mandataria no podía conciliar el sueño y según los guardias que le hacían compañía pidió que la dejaran sola mientras daba un paseo en el jardín de su mansión pero en eso algo pasó, cayó al suelo y empezó a sangrar, cuando los guardias se percataron ya era demasiado tarde, la mandataria murió desangrada por una herida de cuchillo en el cuello. _

_Las muertes continuaron durante un año completo, generalmente ocurrían después de que las víctimas hablaban con Eggman y se negaban a aceptar sus términos, por dicho motivo se creía que el responsable de las muertes era Eggman hasta que se confirmó cuando los responsables de las muertes dieron la cara y se dieron a conocer en la azotea de un departamento policial, uno de ellos se sentó en le filo de la azotea con un pie recogido mientras el otro lo tenía guindando , el otro sujeto se paró al lado de su amigo dando la espalda, en ese momento habían tres policías en el lugar y estos los interrogaron._

¿qué hacen dos erizos como ustedes en este lugar?

_El erizo que estaba sentado era de color azul y entonces con una sonrisa divertida pero una mirada asesina dijo._

Si les interesa saber somos los responsables de los asesinatos.

¿Qué? Ósea que ustedes son los que han estado ocasionando estos problemas-pregunta uno de los policías

De ser así quedan arrestados por asesinato múltiple-comentó otro.

_El otro erizo era de color negro y este dijo._

No pensamos dejarnos capturar solo les traemos una advertencia por parte de Eggman.

Pe... pero si tu eres...-dijo uno de los policías al erizo azul pero este antes de que terminara le dijo.

Correcto, soy Sonic the hedgehog tengo 17 años y soy asesino bajo las ordenes de Eggman.

Y yo soy Shadow the hedgehog y al igual que él soy asesino bajo las órdenes de Eggman.

No es posible-dijeron los policías y el erizo azul continuó.

Si no quieren que los asesinemos-cambiando su sonrisa por un semblante serio-no se metan con Eggman

Luego se esfumaron sin dejar rastro

= Interrupción del flash back=

¿pero como?-preguntó Amy y luego todos miraron a los erizos que parecían petrificados.

Nadie lo sabe pero sigue leyendo-dijo la agente Rose

Sí-dijo Lili

=Continua el flash back=

_Desde entonces los asesinatos se volvieron mas violentos y mas certeros pero un mal día una persona fue secuestrada, hasta ahora a sido la única persona que ha sido capturada por ellos y vive para contarlo pero irónicamente se trata de alguien muy cercano a Sonic the hedgehog, se trata de la eriza que ha sido considerada como su hermana, es nada mas ni nada menos que Lili the hedgehog la princesa del Diamond temple quién fue marcada por su hermano con un cuchillo dando a conocer que es su futura presa al igual que por su amigo Shadow._

=interrupción del flash back=

¿Qué?-pregunta confundida Lili y la agente hedgehog sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro pero algo lúgubre dijo.

Si, es cierto-se remanga la chaqueta y se le ve una cicatriz en el brazo derecho en forma de S y otra en el brazo izquierdo como dos líneas paralelas-son la marca de ambos.

¿Co... como te las... hicieron?-pregunta entrecortadamente Sonic debido al miedo que en ese momento se apoderó de él.

Si sigues leyendo lo sabrás.

Si.

=continua el flash back=

_según contó ella a su amigo Knuckles the echidna, los dos erizos la inmovilizaron con alguna especie de poder y el erizo Sonic sacando un cuchillo le había dicho a su oído._

Valla, jamás creí que llegarías a ser agente del Gobierno-poniendo el cuchillo en el cuello de la eriza aprovechando que la tenían inmovilizada-pero... desgraciadamente Eggman odia a los de tu tipo.

¿Eggman?-dijo ella entre susurros

exacto, pero no te preocupes-con una sonrisa y mirada macabra-por ahora no te mataré

pero ambos te dejaremos un pequeño recuerdo de nuestra parte-dijo Shadow saliendo de la oscuridad.

_Luego Sonic clavó la punta del cuchillo en la piel de la eriza y lo deslizó hasta formar una s y esta cerró los ojos mientras una lágrima brotaba de sus ojos pero no era por el dolor si no porque el que le hacía esto era su propio hermano. Luego Shadow le quitó el cuchillo a Sonic y lo enterró en el otro brazo y lo deslizó hasta hacer una línea luego lo sacó y repitió este proceso por segunda vez y ambas cicatrices comenzaron a sangrar pero sorpresivamente al poner ellos sus manos sobre las heridas después de que un brillo extraño las cubrió al retirarlas se vio que ya las habían cicatrizado, no se sabe que método fue ese pero luego ambos le dijeron._

Nos veremos pronto-se queda callado mientras Sonic prosigue- futura presa

_Luego se esfumaron. Hasta ahora no le han puesto un dedo encima y la agente hedgehog junto a varios agentes que en alguna ocasión fueron amigos de Sonic están a cargo del caso que a pesar de haber pasado cuatro años no se ha podido cerrar._

=fin del flash back=

esto es espeluznante-expresó la eriza verde mientras los dos mencionados y causantes de los asesinatos se quedaron petrificados.

Cálmense chicos ahora que saben de esto intentarán de evitar que suceda verdad-preguntó dulcemente la agente Rose

S... si-dijo apenas en un susurro el erizo azul mientras Shadow acento.

¿pero díganme no pasó algo raro antes de que Sonic se convirtiera en asesino?-preguntó Sally

los agentes se miraron unos a otros y serios dijeron.

Un ataque de Eggman.

Todos se quedaron impactados pero debían saber mas de eso.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Espero os aya gustado nos vemos y dejen reviews, por cierto de adelanto les dejo que se descubrirá la fuente del problema y una verdad que hará que Amy se quedé sumamente sorprendida. Nos veremos en el siguiente cap y espero no demorarme esta vez.


	5. poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa

¡¡¡¡Hola a todo el mundo!!!!... lamento mi tardanza pero llevo cinco pinches semanas con mi computadora dañada y a nadie le interesa *pone un puchero infantil* pero bueno ni para que hacer un jaleo inútil aunque bueno a lo nuestro, ahora sin mas ni mas mi fic, a y los otros se quedaran un ratito aplazados sobre todo el que algunos lectores esperan con ansias y es el que comienza con s y termina en w ya saben cual no... bueno cambio de tema es hora de poner la continuación de "enlace de destinos" así que al fic.

Capítulo 5: poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa

¿un ataque de Eggman?-Preguntaron todos los chicos al unísono

si, les contaré.

=Flash back=

_Era un día como cualquier otro, Eggman empezó un ataque, todos asistimos al sitio incluyendo a Shadow pues resulta que esta vez Eggman no estaba solo, de alguna forma se alió con Mephiles the dark, Shadow y Sonic empezaron a enfrentarse a el mientras los otros luchábamos con los robots de Eggman... lo mas raro es que en una ocasión Mephiles usó una especie de transformación y sacó una especie de emerald oscura, esa emerald se deslumbró y nos segó, luego oímos dos gritos de dolor pertenecientes a Shadow y a Sonic, cuando la luz se disipó aún estábamos ciegos pero oímos que Mephiles dijo._

Es un pequeño regalo que les dejo a ambos y estoy seguro que les encantará, hasta la próxima.

_Dicho esto se esfumó, los chicos tenían horribles heridas en la espalda y en los brazos, no tenemos idea de que les hizo pero les dio alta fiebre y al parecer alucinaciones pero al día siguiente raramente se recuperaron por completo aun cuando debió demorar semanas, aunque ya había algo diferente en ambos, uno de los ojos de Sonic se volvió carmín, un carmín mas fuerte del que tenía Shadow en sus ojos, mientras que Shadow, sus betas rojas cambiaron a un color diferente, eran moradas, jamás vimos algo así y lo peor es que caímos en sus engaños, siempre decían que estaban bien o que no pasaba nada pero siempre mentían, no nos dimos cuenta a tiempo, hasta un día en el que los atrapamos hablando de un plan con Eggman y este les ordenó atacarnos pero no nos mataron porque no lo consideraron divertido hacerlo tan rápido así que simplemente se fueron dejándonos heridos a todos pero sobre todo las mas heridas fuimos la agente hedgehog y yo, dos meses después de ese acontecimiento, al parecer llamamos la atención del presidente y nos llamó a unirnos a la agencia gubernamental y todos accedimos pues de esta forma tendríamos una pequeña posibilidad de detenerlos pero han pasado cuatro años y seguimos con este caso, después de que ellos le hicieron esas marcas a la agente hedgehog apareció a punto de morir Mephiles, nos dijo que Sonic y Shadow lo traicionaron, la única dispuesta a ayudarlo fue la agente hedgehog, sorprendentemente después de eso Mephiles se volvió un aliado que nos esta ayudando a rastrear el escondite de Eggman._

=Fin del Flash back=

O.O no es cierto-dijo sorprendido George (ya era hora no, estaba tan callado que parecía que se había muerto del aburrimiento XD)

De ser así donde está Mephiles-pregunto Hunter interesado en el tema

Justo aquí-dijo la agente Rose

¿aquí donde?-preguntó Sky

justo aquí-dijo de nuevo pero ahora señalando a la agente hedgehog y entonces Sonic entendió a lo que se refería la agente Rose y se sorprendió mucho, estaba totalmente anonadado y Shadow totalmente sorprendido se coloco al lado del erizo azul pues fueron los únicos que entendieron lo que ella les quería decir.

No lo hiciste ¿verdad?-preguntó Shadow

Si me temo que lo hice-dijo ella mostrando un par de rings que tenía en sus muñecas como los que lleva Shadow... eso solo significaba una cosa

¿qué rayos hiciste?, ¿acaso perdiste el juicio?-dijo Sonic sin poderlo creer y descontrolado por tanta ira

Sonic... yo-dijo ella tratando de explicar pero Shadow la interrumpe

¿cómo rayos pudiste considerar el fusionarte con el? ¡estamos hablando de Mephiles the dark por el amor de Caos!-dijo indignado y furioso Shadow

¡ya basta!-gritó ella- lo hice porque ambos me preocupan, porque ya me harté de que me traten como si fuera una princesa indefensa, por una vez, solo por una vez, confíen en mi, solo por una vez-culminó ella indignada y salió corriendo furiosa, siempre era lo mismo, la sobreprotegían por ser la princesa del Diamond temple y era lo que mas odiaba en todo el mundo, antes de que Sonic pudiera moverse, Shadow lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Espera, déjame hablar con ella-dijo Shadow decidido

Sonic se quedó sorprendido pero aun así supo responderle al instante-esta bien, adelante puedes seguirla

Dicho esto Shadow salió tras ella antes de perder su rastro, aunque lo que no sabía es que detrás de el salió la Lili de su tiempo. Sonic se preocupó, salió del edificio un ínfimo momento para observar aquel paisaje y analizar que pudo ocasionar ese cambio tan... tan sorprendente, estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos pero de pronto algo lo saca de los mismos.

Sonic.

¿eh? Sally, que haces aquí-pregunto un poco sorprendido

es que, es que quería preguntarte algo...

*mientras tanto en otro lado*

la Lili del presente (osea la que llego del pasado, mejor para no confundirlos cuando diga Lili será la del pasado y cuando diga agente hedgehog será la del futuro) se quedó impactada de lo que vio en su viaje que dejó de perseguir a Shadow y se detuvo, era espeluznante, calles manchadas de sangre, desoladas, llenas de horribles recuerdos para los testigos, cerró un momento los ojos mientras bajaba la mirada, pero en eso oye que alguien se aproxima, se pone en guardia, casi se desmaya al ver quien era, se le fue toda la sangre a los pies.

Valla, valla, si es Lili the hedgehog

Tu eres...

*en otro sitio*

quiero... quiero-decía sin poder culminar la frase

¿sí?-preguntó algo inseguro Sonic pues ya sabía de que se trataba la pregunta, sin embargo ella en vista de que sus palabras no salían simplemente se tentó y lo besó, lo que no sabían era que Amy los estaba espiando, había salido para saber porque Sally había salido tras Sonic, y para que, para verlos besándose, nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su alma, nunca, salió corriendo pero de tal forma que no se percataran de su presencia a la vez que lloraba, sin embargo en la escena del crimen digo del beso, Sonic reaccionó y rápidamente se separó de Sally a la vez que le dijo.

Perdóname Sally pero de lo que alguna vez hubo ya no queda nada en mi-concluyo

¿seguro?-pregunto un tanto triste

el solo asentó en la cabeza y ella se sintió tristeza en sí pero entonces la agente Rose sale apresurada

¡Sonic!, Amy ha salido y me preocupa mucho-expresó la agente

¿y como hace que tiempo salió?-preguntó Sonic empezando a sospechar que pudo haber visto el beso que Sally le robó

poco después que Sally salió-dijo ella

a Sonic se le fue la sangre de la cabeza a los pies.

Debo encontrarla podría estar en peligro-dijo alarmado y Sally se percató de lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Sonic pero eso era lo de menos ahora debían enfocarse en encontrar a Amy.

*con Amy*

jamás pensé que Sonic me haría esto-decía Amy intentando calmarse pero en eso siente que alguien se aproxima y se levanta rápido observando hacia todos lados y ve a un erizo aproximándose y ella se pone en guardia y cuando pudo ver bien su rostro noto se gran parecido a Sonic pero en lo que no se parecían era en su forma de mirar y en el ojo carmín que este erizo poseía.

Pero si es la dulce Amy Rose

No es cierto... tu eres...

*con Shadow y la agente hedgehog*

al fin te encontré-decía Shadow mirando a la pensativa eriza

¿eh?... que haces aquí-pregunto ella un tanto enojada

mira... si Sonic y yo actuamos de esa manera es porque nos parece tonto que te aigas arriesgado así-dijo el mirando el cielo pues como se dijo antes era de noche.

Lo que me queda claro es que no confían en mi-dijo ella desviando la mirada rápidamente porque sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero el la obliga a mirarlo

Cálmate ¿si?, en serio confiamos en ti pero no confiamos en las intenciones de Mephiles, no fue mi intención herirte-dijo secando las lágrimas de ella, esta se calmó y se recargó sobro el pecho de Shadow mientras este la rodeo con sus brazos, le hacía recordar cuando ella lo hacía en ark, parecía que en ese aspecto aun era la de antes.

*con Lili*

tu eres... Shadow the hedgehog... no puedo creerlo-dijo dando unos pasos atrás pero su espalda choca con una pared.

Pues créelo, es mas de hecho ahora mismo Sonic está con Amy, seguro esto se pondrá interesante, aunque, después de todo deseaba verte de nuevo-dijo Shadow

¿por qué has hecho esto?-preguntó ella mostrando algo de tristeza

simple y llanamente son ordenes de Eggman, al igual que mi motivo de estar aquí en este mismo momento-culminó el por último

¿ordenes de Eggman?-preguntó ella en un leve susurro

así es solo que esta vez, me acompañarás, hay unos asuntos sin resolver entre tu y yo-dijo el acercándosele

No-dijo ella y luego voltea el rostro-no iré contigo

No era una petición-dijo Shadow por último poniendo una mirada muy fría parándose delante de la eriza-aunque si así lo deseas puedes gritar, no tendría sentido capturar a mi presa sin que emitiera un solo grito.

La eriza se asustó, se descontroló y sin pensarlo hizo lo que el quería y terminó gritando el nombre de la persona mas importante para ella "¡Shadow!" el grito fue tan fuerte que se oyó por todo Angel City y llegó hasta oídos del mismo Shadow... mas sin embargo cuando ella lo hizo el Shadow del futuro la golpeó en el estómago y la tomó en brazos para así podérsela llevar.

*un par de segundos antes con Amy*

tu eres... Sonic the hedgehog, el asesino-dijo ella desafiante

correcto-mirándola de pies a cabeza-ya veo que fue lo que me enamoró de ti, tu valentía y tu hermoso rostro

¿tu que?-preguntó bajando la guardia

lo olvidaba, es probable que no te lo aya dicho antes pero la verdad es que tu siempre me gustaste, creo que desde que te conocí, pero jamás me atreví a decírtelo porque podría haber perdido lo que mas amaba en esta vida, mi libertad y además porque también me preocupaba que por mi culpa te hicieran daño, simplemente esa es la razón-concluyó el

no... no puedo creerlo-dijo Amy muy sorprendida por lo que había descubierto, una verdad que siempre le había estado ocultando, y que jamás fue capaz de ver

bueno, se hace tarde y seguramente Shadow ya ha... –no completó la frase por que llegó a los oídos de ambos la voz de Lili gritando "Shadow" y Sonic sonriendo continuó-bueno ya lo hizo y es hora de un segundo grito en el aire, te recomiendo que lo hagas, me encanta que mis presas griten antes de perder la vida o-caminando hacia ella obligándola a retroceder hasta que su espalda choca con la pared y mirándola con una sonrisa y mirada macabra-en tu caso la conciencia

presa del pánico obedeció a Sonic y de hecho eso fue lo que ella dijo- ¡Sonic!- ese grito también se escuchó por toda la ciudad y llegó a oídos de todos, después de eso a Sonic no le quedó mas que darle un certero golpe en el estómago, luego la tomó en brazos y por último se la llevó.

*un par de segundos antes con Sonic*

caminaba observando ese paisaje lleno de desolación y de sangre en cada esquina marcando que ahí se cometió un asesinato por culpa de los asesinos mas buscados, estaba furioso, realmente furioso por todo lo que pasaba en la ciudad, y todo era su culpa. Sin embargo algo hizo que se sobresaltara, oyó dos gritos inconfundibles, primero fue el de Lili.

¡Shadow!-se escuchó un gran eco debido a lo desolada que está la ciudad

_¿qué?, esa acaso, ¿fue Lili?, oh no, y si ellos la...no, me niego a creer eso_-pensaba sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de quitar ese pensamiento de su mente pero un nuevo grito llegó a sus oídos, esta vez era de Amy.

¡Sonic!-un eco igual de potente que el de Lili

_Rayos, Amy, tu no... no, no dejaré que te la lleves, debo ir rápido hacia allá_-empezó a correr hasta el lugar del que provino el grito y desgraciadamente ya no estaba, se puso verdaderamente furioso, una rabia jamás sentida en el, una rabia experimentada una sola vez cuando el dark se desató, sin embargo observando el sitio encontró algo en el suelo, era la diadema roja de Amy, un objeto inconfundible, y sobre ella había una pequeña gota de sangre, al perecer el golpe que le dio fue tan fuerte como para hacer que ella aiga soltado esa gota de sangre, lo cual fue suficiente como para hacer que se enojara aun mas, dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared que hizo un enorme hoyo en ella, luego de eso apretó el objeto en su mano y decidido de matar a alguien se marchó del lugar.

*un par de segundos antes con Shadow y la agente hedgehog*

¿sabes?, esto me hace recordar cuando estábamos en ark, fue hace tanto...-decía ella recordando muchas cosas que sucedieron en la colonia espacial ark

si... como olvidarlo, aun sigues siendo una niña-dijo Shadow y esta se incorpora rápido.

Hey, yo no soy una niña-le dijo enojada lo cual provocó una leve carcajada por parte de Shadow

Si no lo fueras no te habrías enojado-dijo aun riéndose

Que malo eres-le dijo ella en gesto infantil pero en eso oyen dos gritos, el primero de Lili, luego el de Amy y por último un fuerte estruendo que se causó cuando Sonic le dio ese puñetazo a la pared.

¿qué rayos fue eso?-preguntó la agente

es hora de ir a averiguar-dijo Shadow y ambos fueron a donde se había originado el grito de Lili, al llegar al sitio miraron el lugar totalmente abandonado, sin embargo se oyeron dos ruidos metálicos que pusieron a Shadow alerta, mas sin embargo ella se adelantó, miró el sitio, pero aunque Shadow no se dio cuenta había algo diferente en ella, examinó el sitio con cuidado paseando la vista por todo el lugar pero hubo algo que hizo que posara su vista en un pequeño charquito de sangre, se acercó a el y tomó algo del suelo, Shadow se aproximó y vio que era el medallón que Lili suele llevar, ese medallón se lo regaló Sonic hace mucho tiempo, y ella lo cuidaba mucho, luego la agente se incorporó frente a Shadow y depositó en su mano el medallón

es el medallón que Lili lleva-dijo Shadow y al mirar las muñecas de la agente se dio cuenta de que los rings que ella lleva no estaban y al ver de reojo al lugar en el que estaban al comienzo los vio en el suelo, supuso lo que pasaba sobre todo cuando vio sus ojos, pues ya no eran verde oscuro ahora tenían el mismo color que los ojos de Mephiles así que supo todo.

Ya veo, se quitó los rings para que tu inspeccionaras el área verdad.

Así es, un tiempo sin vernos Shadow, tienes suerte de que ella me prohibió atacarte sino ya estarías hecho trizas-dijo Mephiles por medio del cuerpo de ella e incluso usaba su voz, parecía que en realidad era ella la que hablaba aun cuando no era así, sin embargo debían enfocarse en lo que estaban haciendo así que salieron del lugar y mas allá Mephiles se agachó para tomar los rings mas sin embargo no se los puso, solo los guardó, mas allá se encontraron con Sonic, tenía una cara de pocos amigos aun cuando no era así, estaba sumamente furioso y ellos lo notaron.

Déjame adivinar... también se llevaron a Amy-dijo Shadow

Si ya sabes para que preguntas-dijo Sonic aun enojado

Valla, valla alguien se despertó con el pie izquierdo-dijo en apariencia la agente

Quieres dejar de bromear Lili esto es serio-dijo Sonic

En realidad...-dijo Shadow-quien esta ahora en ese cuerpo es Mephiles o no has notado que se ha quitado los rings

¿eh?-dijo sorprendido y se percató que Shadow decía la verdad-valla quien lo diría incluso puedes imitar su voz

enfóquense quieren, si no nos apresuramos ambas pueden estar en serios problemas-dijo este por último

¿por qué te importan tanto ellas?-preguntó Shadow

¿y todavía lo preguntas?-dijo Mephiles-ambas están en peligro pero sobre todo Lili, y ella ya les explicó la historia así que no se de que se sorprenden

al parecer estábamos en lo correcto-salió diciendo desde un lugar que no podían identificar a simple vista pero Mephiles al pasear su vista dijo

están en la cima de ese edificio-señaló un edificio y si ahí estaban los dos.

Muy bien es hora de nuestro último acto... si no vienen a eggmanland en 24 horas ellas morirán-dijo Shadow permitiéndole a Sonic culminar la oración

En nuestras manos-culminó diciendo el erizo azul y luego dijo-después les enviaremos a la tercera asesina mas buscada para guiarlos hasta entonces-se esfuman ambos erizos

¿qué pasará? ¿serán capaces de rescatar a las chicas o por el contrario ellas morirán?

FIN DEL CAPITULO

En el próximo capítulo...

Chicos es hora de irnos...

Pues si es lo que desean los guiaré a eggmanland...

*en eggmanland*

¿qué es lo que quieren?...

Salvarlas no lo ven...

PROXIMO CAPITULO: DANDO A CONOCER LA VERDAD

Comentarios finales de la autora

¿Y bien que les pareció mi cap? Me esforcé en el y ahora implementé la sección en el próximo capítulo así que ahí pondré pequeños fragmentos de las frases que se usarán en el siguiente cap pero no completas ni quien las dice, dejen **reviews** diciendo si esta bien esta nueva sección o debo removerla bueno y además espero que los que estén interesados se unan a mi red de amigos en hi5 mi nombre de usuario es el mismo de fanfiction que es Amy Rose 7 la puercoespín (no me pregunten porque) así que nos vemos y disculpen el retraso -_-U


	6. cap 6

Que tal chicos… ya era tiempo de actualizar este fic, George es tu turno de lucirte XD bueno después de todo ya era hora de actualizar el fic, en este capítulo habrá de todo un poco, se descubrirá verdades que nadie hubiera imaginado y sobre todo deseo que disfruten mi fic…

Capítulo 6: dando a conocer la verdad

Rayos, debemos ir a salvarlas si no ellos no dudarán en matarlas-dijo Sonic alterado

_Mmm… algo no va bien… algo no encaja…_-esos eran los pensamientos de Mephiles- ustedes regresen con los otros necesito cerciorarme de algo

Estas loco si crees que… -Shadow no pudo articular mas pues Sonic extendió su brazo frente a el en señal que no dijera nada mas y el con un semblante serio se dirige a Mephiles

Si ella no regresa en una sola pieza me las pagaras caro-simplemente expreso calmado el erizo

U que miedo, no te preocupes regresará bien o por lo menos con vida-dijo por último y sale corriendo mientras que da un salto y se trepa a un balcón de una casa y luego de eso dio un segundo salto y subió hasta que llego a una azotea y de ahí en adelante fue de techo en techo.

Muy serio Shadow le pregunta.

¿Por qué le permitiste llevarse a Lili?

Pues, la verdad ni yo mismo lo se, pero no es momento de ocuparnos de eso, debemos ir con los otros-dijo por último dando media vuelta y ambos se encaminaron hacia donde estaban los otros.

*con Mephiles*

_Aun cuando tengan esa mirada se que algo no encaja, parece que aun hay mas en esta historia, además, conociéndolos, tanto a Sonic como a Shadow, ninguno de los dos se resistiría a una pelea… sobre todo Sonic… aun hay mas_-le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto pero en eso… tan centrado iba en sus pensamientos que de un momento a otro alguien lo tomo por el brazo y le tapó la boca como para poder evitarle que pida ayuda, cuando lo atraparon fue el único momento en el que tan si quiera se mostró sorprendido, luego se quedó quieto para poder saber quien era.

La agente hedgehog, que coincidencia-dijo una figura desconocida y entonces Mephiles quitó la mano de esta persona de la boca de Lili y luego le dijo.

En realidad… soy Mephiles dentro de su cuerpo-admitió cruzándose de brazos

Ya veo, deberías dejar de hacer ese truco, pero dejando de lado eso que ocurre o por lo menos que haces por estos lugares, es muy raro ver a una agente en cubierto por aquí-dijo la figura

Al igual que es raro ver que alguien intenta coquetearle a una chica que esta con uno de los asesinos mas buscados de la ciudad-dijo en todo sarcástico

Hey ese es problema mío-dijo enojado

Si, si lo que sea, de una u otra forma te ibas a enterar, noté algo raro en las miradas de Sonic y Shadow, algo no encaja en ellos aunque no logro descubrir que es, pero tengo un ligero presentimiento-dijo poniéndose a pensar- debes ir con los otros si no te perderás la acción Eagle-dijo por último.

Es cierto, nos veremos después Mephiles, y espero que esta vez respondas a mi pregunta-dijo emprendiendo su vuelo por las silenciosas calles de Angel city.

No lo creo-dijo Mephiles pero entonces oye

¿Te vas a quedar parado o vas a continuar? Nos queda trabajo por hacer.

O es cierto no te pongas de mal genio Lili-le dijo a una voz que provenía de lo mas hondo de su ser así que siguieron su camino.

*con Eagle*

Muy bien ahí esta el punto de reunión-dijo observando el edificio pero en eso su vista se posa casualmente en una chica que estaba caminando por el costado del edificio, no parecía por el momento sospechosa, era una eriza café con cabello negro y un bonito cerquillo, tenía una blusa naranja con unas correas en forma de x como de cuero de color rojo iguales a las que ciertos mercenarios llevan, sus guantes eran de color negros sin dedos hasta mas arriba de los codos con correas rojas al final, un short color rojo corto, unas botas negras con líneas blancas en medio y sus ojos eran naranja además llevaba un cinturón para portar armas, pareciera que solo por casualidad estaba ahí hasta que de su cinturón extrajo una arma (parecida a la que Shadow sabe portar, era de color negro y plata) y la preparó mientras vigilaba por una ventana todo lo que pasaba dentro del edificio pero entonces Eagle hace un aterrizaje en picada y a último momento cambia de posición y le da una potente patada y la tumbó, pero entonces ella se paró totalmente enojada y apuntó su arma dando un par de disparos pero ninguno le atinó a eagle, pero luego le dio dos patadas muy potentes haciendo que este último chocara contra una pared, lo cual le dio tiempo a acertarle un disparo en el brazo.

¿Qué rayos fue eso?-preguntó Sonic que se encontraba adentro hablando con los chicos sobre lo sucedido

Disparos ¬¬ que mas-dijo sarcásticamente Shadow

¬¬ ya lo sé me refería a que pasó-respondió Sonic

No importa que rayos fue vamos a ver-dijo la agente Rose

Al salir vieron a George peleando contra una chica, mas sin embargo notaron su brazo herido, eso no era una buena señal, es decir, la última vez que alguien lo hirió no salió muy bien que digamos, ella si que era buena incluso pudo con la cascada de plumas, uno de los mas potentes ataques de eagle, esto se había convertido en una fiera batalla por ver cual de los dos era el mejor, ella daba certeras patadas al igual que George daba certeros golpes.

¿Te quedaste sin plumas águila debilucha?-pregunto en sarcasmo la chica

¿Quién rayos te dio el derecho de llamarme águila debilucha?-pregunto un enojado eagle

Por favor, he peleado cientos de veces contra Sonic y el ha dado mejor pelea de la que tu pudiste dar-respondió ella esquivando los ataques sin mucho esfuerzo

¿Me estas comparando con Sonic? ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE DIO EL DERECHO DE COMPARARME CON EL?-pregunto el George del pasado

¬¬ ejem-dijo Sonic como para que note que el estaba allí

O.O sin ofender Sonic-dijo este por último solo para que no se moleste

¬¬ Bueno lo dicho, dicho esta TOT-dijo Sonic para terminar

La cosa es que ese último comentario hizo enojar a Eagle, pues nada lo hacía enojar mas que lo compararan con Sonic, es decir el era su rival en la guitarra y además de todo odiaba que dijeran que el era débil comparado con Sonic.

Una fuerza increíble se empezaba a sentir en el aire, se podía apreciar unos hilos negros y un ambiente lleno de pura maldad, varias ráfagas negras envolvieron a eagle y se fusionaron con el, cuando al fin pudieron ver notaron el cambio en eagle, ahora estaba en su forma dark, cambiaba de un amarillo a un negro tan profundo, tan despiadado, tan… peligroso, además en su espalda llevaba una guitarra de color negra pero no era un instrumento cualquiera.

Veremos quien es más fuerte que quien-dijo sumamente enojado.

Esta bien, quieres jugar en serio pues juguemos-dijo ella, ahora era su turno, los hilos negros la elevaron y al disiparse se ve a una eriza, de color negro, sus pupilas se convirtieron en un color carmesí tan oscuro y brillante, era como si… simplemente su instinto asesino aumentara, se sentía el horror y el pánico presente.

Espero que estés listo, no he tenido una buena pelea desde que Sonic se cargó con más misiones de las normales por culpa de Eggman así que no me contendré-dijo ella

Lo mismo digo-dijo Eagle

La pelea estaba a punto de comenzar, sería prometedora e impredecible

*con Mephiles*

_Al fin llegue_-pensó al llegar a un lugar desconocido, pero este en especial era demasiado peculiar… era el lugar en el cual le impusieron la marca a Lili, pasó hace tiempo y quien pensaría que regresaría aquí, solo en busca de información, en eso algo lo pone alerta y sin mas da un par de saltos hacia atrás, en el suelo había clavado dos cuchillos.

Que inocente por favor, sabes que hace falta mas que eso para matarme-dijo el

Lo sé-alguien le respondió por la espalda

¿Qué?-fue lo único que dijo antes de que un brazo se situara bajo su cuello y empezara a quitarle el aire, en otras palabras la estaba ahorcando con su brazo-tra… tramposo

Si, tienes razón pero tú fuiste la que invadió mis dominios-le respondió

So… Sonic… suel… tame-trataba de decir con mucho esfuerzo

Valla quien diría que volverías al lugar donde te impuse este recuerdito-dijo simpático y a la vez sarcástico mientras le levantaba la manga dejando al descubierto la marca- ¿tienes idea de que significa?

So… Sonic… no… es a… así-trataba de responderle mientras que sus ojos se volvían verde oscuro, significaba que ahora quien estaba en ese cuerpo era la agente hedgehog

Correcto, aunque nunca supe que quiere decir la marca que Shadow te impuso.

Sig… significa… su… sufrimiento… y muer… te-dijo dejándose soltar un poco pues a cada momento perdía mas y mas su aliento terminando desmayada en los brazos del asesino.

Dulces sueños… querida hermanita…-dijo por último con una sonrisa un tanto rara pero de cierta forma especial, luego la tomó en brazos y se la llevó quien sabe a donde

*en Eggmanland*

Dos chicas despertaban lentamente, encadenadas a la pared, al despertar se dieron cuenta de este detalle y luego intentaron forcejear un poco pero al ver que era inútil se detuvieron, estaban desesperadas porque sabían que las iban a usar como carnada para atraer a los otros a una trampa, sin embargo alguien se acercó, era el Shadow de esa época.

Valla ya despertaron las niñas-dijo en sarcasmo y se acercó a Lili sin embargo ella le volteó el rostro-si, se que estas molesta-cerciorándose de que las cámaras siguieran averiadas tal como las dejaron él y Sonic les dijo-escúchenme bien, créanlo o no nosotros las sacaremos de aquí cuando sea el momento adecuado

¿Qué? ¿Por que dos asesinos que tienen por trabajo matar a mucha gente querrían ayudarnos?-preguntó sorprendida Amy mientras que Lili aún sin dirigirle la mirada no pudo evitar abrir muchos sus ojos de la sorpresa al igual que su boca

Estamos tratando de salvarlas ¿no lo ven?-preguntó Shadow aun cerciorándose que nadie estuviera espiando

A sí pues yo no te…

Espera Amy-dijo Lili interrumpiendo a la eriza rosa luego le dirige la mirada a Shadow- ¿Cómo puedo saber que dices la verdad?

Sabes que no te mentiría-dijo este en apenas un susurro y ella le sonrió cálidamente y este por último se tentó… no lo resistió mas… o no quiso resistirlo mas… tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la eriza y se le acercó lentamente mientras sentía como se le empezaba a acelerar la respiración… se dieron un dulce beso… uno tan dulce que incluso Amy se sintió feliz por su amiga y a la vez su rival, pero a la vez le hacía pensar en alguien a quien deseaba ver, aunque sus vidas prendieran de un hilo ella quería tenerlo cerca…

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Chicos que tal estoy feliz por todos esos comentarios que me dejan, me hacen sentir bien *W* en serio, muy bien, les dije que este capitulo tendría de todo un poco pues ahora hay dark, un romance que salió a luz al fin y además algo que nadie esperaba, ¡Sonic y Shadow no son lo que aparentan! Pero bueno espero leer sus reviews pronto nos veremos chaooooooo


	7. la verdad detras de un asesino

Hola público conocedor Amy Rose 7 regresa al ataque, esta vez he tenido ayuda de un buen amigo o talvez mas que eso, un aplauso para mi queridísimo Blue Sky o como lo conocen aquí Dark Blue, el me ayudo y prometo que este capítulo será emocionante y algo inesperado pero ya lo entenderán. Y no, no voy a dejar aplazados mis otros fics y lamento la demora .

**Capítulo 7: la verdad detrás del asesino**

*con Eagle*

Una digna oponente, sin duda eso era la asesina con la que eagle se enfrentaba, pero el era un terco (que en la vida real es un terco ¬¬) y jamás lo admitiría por orgullos, mas sin embargo de tantos golpes, patadas y demás los habían cansado, luego en un momento indefinido cuando eagle la golpeó en el estomago esta vomitó algo de sangre y perdió su forma dark, eagle flotando se aproxima a ella y le dice.

No eres tan ruda para ser asesina - dijo eagle sonriendo de lado

No me digas-dijo con pesadez Elizabeth mientras llevaba una mano a su espalda

Si te rindes, no te mataré, considerando que eres una chica-dijo eagle con aires de prepotencia

Oh, que considerado - dice Elizabeth en tono sarcástico - pero yo nunca me rindo ante nadie - saca dos dardos de su manga y se los arroja velozmente a Eagle uno detrás del otro, este alcanza a detener uno con una mano, pero el segundo impacto en su brazo

Ahgg ¡maldita!-dijo sujetándose su brazo con su otra mano-¿Qué es esto?

Es un poderoso veneno creado por el buen doctor - dice Elizabeth reincorporándose - no importa que tan fuerte seas, esta sustancia afectará directamente tu sistema nervioso, impidiendo que puedas moverte

Lentamente eagle pierde su forma Dark descendiendo al suelo cayendo de rodillas, sus ojos se dilataban mientras trataba de sostenerse en el suelo con sus brazos

Para tu suerte, este veneno no es mortal - decía mientras caminaba hacia el pájaro caído - pero no podrás moverte durante un buen rato, lo siento cariño-dijo la eriza poniéndose a su altura-pero si quieren saber donde esta amy y lili mejor ni se te ocurra tratar de matarme o aseguraras la muerte de tus amiguitas-dicho esto en vista del que el espécimen frente a ella era un buen prospecto simplemente le estampo un "delicioso recuerdo"

Disculpa por eso querido pero... -dijo ella cerrando sus ojos- no puedo negar que eres único en tu especie-dicho esto se puso de pie y le dijo a los presentes-muy bien si están listos los llevare con eggman en tanto su amigo se recupere

Claro que iremos y las salvaremos-se pone a pensar-por cierto eagle no has visto a la agente hedgehog

Recuerdo que dijo que iba a obtener respuestas pero no se a donde o porque…-dijo la pensativa águila

Mmm… esto no me da buena espina-dijo Sonic-que estará haciendo

*en otro lugar con la agente hedgehog*

Una cansada y adolorida agente se despertaba lentamente, pero había un detalle, sus manos tenían unos grilletes y sus pies también, aunque en principio no era la agente en escensia, era Mephiles the dark ocupando su cuerpo, frente a el, estaba un erizo azul sentado en una silla, el cuerpo de la agente estaba en una silla con las manos hacia atrás bien esposadas con unos grilletes muy poderosos y difíciles de romper para cualquiera pero aun así Mephiles tratara de forcejear contra ellas

Es inútil que lo intentes - dice con su típica sonrisa - esas fueron hechas especialmente para ti

Condenado erizo - decía Mephiles entre dientes - ¿de verdad crees que estas cadenas podrán detenerme?

Claro que no- contesta el peli azul - pero tampoco creo que puedas hacerlo mientras estés en el cuerpo de lili

Si, bien, Mephiles podría romper las cadenas, pero por alguna razón no quería hacerlo, ya que solo lograría lastimar el cuerpo de lili, y no estaba seguro de si tendría las fuerzas para enfrentar a Sonic, por primera vez no sabia que hacer...

Estas Cómoda - pregunta Sonic

Eh?-dice mephiles mirando extrañado al oji verde esmeralda

No te hablo a ti - dice Sonic con cierta molestia y en eso los ojos de Lili pasaron de ese color tan opaco al verde oscuro que suelen tener, había recuperado la conciencia

Sonic... - dice con esfuerzo-¿que es...?-pregunto mirando sus manos que estaban encadenadas-¿fuiste tu verdad?

¿Yo?-pregunta con tono inocente y sarcástico-si es cierto yo lo hice-dijo satisfecho

Tu-agacha la mirada enojada-¡tu!-y mas furiosa le dice- ¡¡¡TU NO ERES MI HERMANO!!!

Sonic seguía mirándola sin cambiar su expresión, las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de lili de la pena y angustia - ¡¿Por que me haces esto?! - decía - Tú siempre fuiste como mi familia

Lo somos - dijo Sonic serenamente

¡¡¿Como te atreves a decir eso?!! Eres... eres...-se callo, No podía decir Nada... No le salían las palabras de la boca

Sonic camino hacia la agente hedgehog, mientras Lili decidió girar su mirada a otro lado - Lili... - dice Sonic poniéndose de rodillas enfrene a ella

Aléjate... - murmuro finalmente lili sin mirarlo

Escucha - queriendo poner una mano en la mejilla empapada de la eriza verde

¡¡No me toques!! - Grito lili cerrando sus ojos

Hay algo que quiero decirte - dice Sonic sin apartarse de ella

¡¡No quiero oírte!! - gritaba histérica la eriza - ¡¡Solo déjame sola!!..... - calló abruptamente cuando Sonic le dio una cachetada (pero es el callo de hacer silencio no el otro)

Perdón por eso - dijo Sonic esta vez en un tono más suave - tan solo escúchame un momento - colocando una mano sobre una mejilla de lili, quien miro al erizo azul aun derramando lagrimas

Quiero que sepas algo - mirándola fijamente a los ojos -yo nunca fui un asesino

¿Que? - respondió en voz baja la eriza incrédula ¿Acaso hablaba en serio? ¿O es que quería torturarla con una falsa esperaza? - Estas mintiendo - dice lili de modo cortante - ¿Me vas a decir que no fue tu intención hacerme esto? - haciendo énfasis a la marca que el erizo azul le había hecho

Sonic bajo la mirada, se le notaba arrepentido - lamento haberte hecho daño - dijo - pero para que nuestra actuación funcionará, teníamos que hacerlo creíble, y para eso necesitamos a una testigo

¿Nuestra actuación? - cuestionaba Lili aun más confundida

Si - respondió Sonic - Shadow y yo simplemente fingíamos cometer los asesinatos, nunca fuimos manipulados por eggman, en un principio lo fuimos pero después de un tiempo el efecto pasó y como sabíamos que traía algo entre manos decidimos engañarlo

Para la eriza verde era lógico, dado lo ocurrido el día del incidente, lo cual explicaría el comportamiento de Sonic y Shadow

Si es así, dime entonces ¿por que siguieron cometiendo esas atrocidades? - dijo lili ahora desconcertada

Para poder dejar desprotegido a eggman, teníamos que fingir estar bajo su dominio - respondió Sonic

¿Fingir? ¿O sea que Shadow....? - lili No pudo terminar la frase

Si, el también esta libre - dijo el erizo azul limpiando las lágrimas en las mejillas de su hermana-pero crees que… puedas perdonarme por todo esto

Sonic… yo te perdono pero… lo que le hiciste a esa gente… no tiene nombre-dijo ella bajando la mirada y este la gira a un costado triste

Entiendo… en tal caso… será mejor que me retire-dijo levantándose y dando la media vuelta

No espera Sonic-cuando lo dijo Sonic empezó a caminar, lo vio alejarse sin hacer caso a los ruegos de su hermana y al ver que se alejaba continuó-Mephiles necesito que rompas los grilletes

Pero si lo ago tu…-dudo pero de inmediato se oye

¡¡¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE ME SUCEDA OBEDECEME POR ESTA VEZ!!!-comando desesperada

… está bien-dijo Mephiles y tomando su cuerpo empezó a forcejear contra los grilletes y no tomaba en consideración el dolor, es más ni siquiera lo sentía, luego de un momento las cadenas al fin se rompieron y se puso de pie pero había un pequeño detalle… debido a la fuerza que usó para romper los grilletes hizo que sus muñecas y tobillos se lastimaran con el filo y empezaran a sangrar-el resto es tuyo-murmuró finalmente abandonado el cuerpo de la agente quien al instante empezó a correr y al poco tiempo vio a Sonic… sin dudarlo mas, y con una tristeza que se había apoderado de ella, lo abrazó llorando, no quería dejarlo ir de nuevo, no quería volver a perderlo.

Sonic… no te vallas…_**-**_le suplico y al no obtener respuesta siguió-por favor... no quiero perderte de nuevo... Sonic... te lo suplico... no te vallas-en eso la eriza lo abrazó fuertemente, llorando en la espalda de su hermano, Sonic por su lado, se sorprendió de que a pesar de que su cuerpo saliera lastimado se arriesgo a romper los grilletes, era una total tonta, pero sin duda era por eso que la quería, aunque se dio cuenta que sus muñecas estaban seriamente lastimadas, sangraban muy mal, al mirar hacia abajo notó un pequeño charco de sangre, eran de sus pies, no cagaba las botas que suele llevar, por eso es que también sus tobillos se vieron afectados al intentar forcejear contra los grilletes, era lógico que iban a sangrar… sonrió un poco al ver la terquedad de su hermana y por eso cuando sintió que paro de sollozar y bajaba sus brazos se volteo y la miró, sus ojos cansados de llorar, su espera a una respuesta, su desesperación por poder perderlo, sin duda, digno de admirar, debido a sus heridas en los tobillos esta tubo que arrodillarse, tenía baja la mirada, sin embargo Sonic se arrodillo poniéndose a su altura, y entonces le dijo.

No te preocupes, te prometo que esta vez no me separare de nuevo de ti-añadió por último

Sonic…-murmuró ella con los ojos semibrillantes como si fuese a echarse a llorar de nuevo pero con una sonrisa.

Sonic no hizo mas que sonreír, sin embargo, su mirada se posó sobre la mejilla roja de su hermana, la cual estaba así por la bofetada que le propinó por impulso.

Lili…-musito colocando de nuevo una mano sobre aquella mejilla herida-lamento mucho esto

Ella poniendo una mano sobre la de Sonic le dijo-no pasa nada, lo necesitaba para recobrar la compostura

Sonic ayuda a Lili a incorporarse sujetándola de la cintura, mientras ella se aferra a sus hombros.

Sonic… lo que dije antes… perdóname-dijo rodando sus ojos hacia la esquina inferior derecha.

No importa… tenías todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo-respondió el erizo

Pero es que aun no puedo aceptar que no te quise oír… es que yo… creí que estabas tratando de…-no pudo articular mas pues Sonic la silenció sutilmente con su dedo

No, al principio admito que si estaba jugando contigo, solo para ver como reaccionabas y en parte por que era probable que Eggman me pudiera estar espiando, pero al ver lo que dijiste… me hizo recapacitar-comentó finalmente

Sonic…

Escúchame, en otro lado tenemos aprisionadas a las chicas, seguro Shadow ya les explicó la situación, ahora necesitamos que finjan que realmente están aprisionadas y al borde de la muerte.

¿Por qué?-preguntó desconcertada

Por que tenemos un plan, esto ayudara a desatar los poderes escondidos de Shadow y Sonic, me siento raro mencionándome a mi mismo n_nU pero bueno, y en segunda para dejar con la guardia baja a Eggman y luego acabar definitivamente con el… de esta forma impediremos que lleve a cabo sus planes ¿comprendes?

Claro, ahora solo falta que me lleves a donde se levantará el telón y yo haré el resto-dijo emocionada

Muy bien, te llevaré "inconsciente" a Eggmanland y ahí esperarán nuestras indicaciones-concluyó.

*en otro lado con los chicos*

Espero ella esté bien-dijo finalmente Sonic-_al igual que tú, ¿estarás bien?, no me agrada dejarte en manos de ese asesino pero por ahora tengo mis manos atadas, sin embargo si ese idiota se atreve a tocarte juro que no saldrá en una sola pieza_

_No desconfío de ti pero… no puedo negar que me preocupa que el te pueda matar, pero si te hace el más mínimo rasguño… se arrepentirá por el resto de su vida_-pensaba Shadow apretando los puños (V: valla la cosa se está poniendo buena. A: ¡Venus! Un tiempo sin vernos. V: regresé para ser el agua fiesta de tus fics jejeje)

Aunque después de todo nadie confiaba en la asesina por ser lo que es, sobre todo eagle después de lo que pasó durante la pelea, sobre todo el hecho de que lo besó cuando no podía moverse, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, no volvería a pasar mientras estuviera en perfectas condiciones, o eso creía el.

Tengo que admitirlo-dijo el águila-para ser una chica no peleas nada mal

Gracias, para ser un cretino no besas nada mal-bromeó la chica pero este comentario no le agrado nada a eagle quien no lo quiso ocultar

Hey eso fue solo porque no estaba preparado y además me paralizaste-dijo el águila molesta

Ah… ya veo…-dijo la chica serenamente-¿estás listo ahora?

Bueno es proba… -no pudo articular mas pues ella lo empujó contra la pared y lo besó, fue largo y apasionado, un beso digno de recordar, cuando se separo le dijo.

¿Ves? Eso demuestra que eres débil ante una chica-le dijo y caminó hacia donde estaban los demás-bien… es hora de partir

Todos estaban listos para lo que probablemente puede ser la pelea mas ruda jamás vista.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Amy: que tal, esta ves no me demore…

Venus: eso nadie te lo cree ¬¬

Amy: cierto –.- pero bueno… saludos para todos y un agradecimiento para la persona que me ayudo que si no entienden lo que es para mí es que no han conocido el amor, un aplauso de nuevo para mi querido Blue o Dark Blue. Nos veremos pronto


	8. hora de levantar el telon

V: uff un tiempo sin ver este lugar

A: si yo también te extrañaba

V: claro que si, bueno es hora de un fic ¿no?

A: si es cierto… un saludo para mi amor Dark Blue :D

V: aquí vamos con la enamoradita

A: O///O ya ta bueno ta bueno, al fic… y si ven a Kamiase… guao te me has perdido últimamente, un saludo para ti

**Capítulo 8: es hora de subir el telón**

*En Eggmanland*

Debo verificar que todo valla marchando bien-dijo Shadow saliendo, cuando este llegó a la puerta de la gran fortaleza un erizo azul se para frente a el con una eriza verde en brazos, pero había un detalle… sus manos estaban goteando el líquido vital al igual que sus pies.

Dame un explicación-dijo Shadow mirando a la eriza que en esos momentos no podía decir nada si no el plan no funcionaría

Eso es simple pero aun así te lo explicare una vez que estemos con las otras involucradas en este embrollo-concluyo el erizo azul entrando, luego de subir un par de pisos en la fortaleza encontraron a las dos chicas encadenadas tal y como Shadow las había dejado en ese momento (Amy: escala técnica. V: Ok ok yo sigo) las dos chicas al ver a la agente herida se sorprendieron y al instante Lili dijo.

Explicación por favor-dijo con tono de "que hiciste"

Escuchen… ella rompió los grilletes que la aprisionaban para poder pedirme disculpas aun cuando yo fingía no quererla oír-dijo Sonic con una expresión de culpa

Bueno igual no me duele, no lo regañen-pidió la otra eriza

_Que raro, al parecer Shadow decía la verdad, los ojos de este Sonic que estoy viendo están llenos de resplandor, culpa y otros sentimientos que no soy capaz de ver, pero la cuestión es… se parece al Sonic de nuestro tiempo_-pensó detenidamente Amy mirando al erizo azul

Bueno como estoy seguro Shadow ya les contó la historia quiero pedirles perdón a ambas, en serio nunca las quise lastimar pero tenía que hacerlo convincente-trató de explicar

No tienes que explicar nada Sonic-dijo la eriza verde que estaba encadenada

Es verdad, nosotras entendemos-dijo Amy ya reaccionando

En serio perdón chicas-dijo luego se acerca a donde se encontraban, primero se detuvo frente a su hermana, miro su mejilla y le hizo recordar la forma en que tubo que golpearla para que se calmara.

*-*-*-*-*Flash Back*-*-*-*-*

_Sonic... - dice con esfuerzo-__¿que es...?-pregunto mirando sus manos que estaban encadenadas-¿fuiste tu verdad?_

_¿Yo?-pregunta con tono inocente y sarcástico-si es cierto yo lo hice-dijo satisfecho_

_Tu-agacha la mirada enojada-¡tu!-y mas furiosa le dice- ¡¡¡TU NO ERES MI HERMANO!!!_

_Sonic seguía mirándola sin cambiar su expresión, las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de lili de la pena y angustia - ¡¿Por que me haces esto?! - decía - Tú siempre fuiste como mi familia_

_Lo somos - dijo Sonic serenamente_

_¡¡¿Como te atreves a decir eso?!! Eres... eres...-se callo, No podía decir Nada... No le salían las palabras de la boca_

_Sonic camino hacia la agente hedgehog, mientras Lili decidió girar su mirada a otro lado - Lili... - dice Sonic poniéndose de rodillas enfrene a ella _

_Aléjate... - murmuro finalmente lili sin mirarlo _

_Escucha - queriendo poner una mano en la mejilla empapada de la eriza verde _

_¡¡No me toques!! - Grito lili cerrando sus ojos_

_Hay algo que quiero decirte - dice Sonic sin apartarse de ella _

_¡¡No quiero oírte!! - gritaba histérica la eriza - ¡¡Solo déjame sola!!..... - calló abruptamente cuando Sonic le dio una cachetada_

_Perdón por eso - dijo Sonic esta vez en un tono más suave - tan solo escúchame un momento - colocando una mano sobre una mejilla de lili, quien miro al erizo azul aun derramando lagrimas _

*-*-*-*-*Fin del Flash Back*-*-*-*-*

En serio se sentía mal por eso, es decir jamás le había levantado la mano a su hermana en esa forma, ni en sus entrenamientos le había hecho algo como eso y ahora… lo hizo por un estúpido impulso que no fue capaz de manipular, la eriza del presente se dio cuenta de esto y le sonrió, lo mismo hizo el aunque no podía ocultar la culpa, luego camino hacia la chica que lo había vuelto loco desde que la conocía… la miro fijamente pero no hacían falta las palabras, con una mirada dijeron todo lo que se tenían que decir (V: rayos ya me puse cursi) pero hacía falta una cosa… se miraron fijamente con cierta ternura que los otros presentes ya conocían por experiencia… se dieron un hermoso beso, tanto Lili como la agente se sintieron felices mientras que Shadow se paró junto a la agente mirando principalmente las heridas en sus muñecas, estas no paraban de sangrar y ante esto Lili podría morir desangrada, debían hacer algo, sin embargo como estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos no notó cuando esta lo jalo de los brazos obligándolo a acercarse y lo besó sin soltarle las muñecas, este correspondió pues tarde o temprano iban a besarse, (v: guao no se lo que puse) al parecer todo andaba muy encendido, sin embargo tenían que empezar a planear el ataque contra Eggman

Muy bien chicas Shadow y yo tenemos todo planeado, delante de Eggman actuaran como las víctimas y nosotros como los asesinos, sin embargo tengan presente algo, aun cuando tengamos una mirada despiadada seguimos siendo los de siempre, todo será pura actuación-explicó Sonic

De acuerdo, mientras que nosotras gritaremos y pediremos ayuda, o quien sabe, si tenemos la oportunidad de estar a solas podremos averiguar que trama, o incluso poder ver los planos de sus futuras máquinas-sacó conclusiones la agente

Correcto, nosotros fingiremos pelear contra los chicos cuando vengan a salvarlas, ustedes traten de buscar información cuando les demos la señal-explicó el erizo noche

¿Y cual es la señal?-preguntó Amy

Cuando logremos derribar por tercera vez a Sonic y a Shadow saldremos con un comentario frío insinuando que no son tan fuertes como creían… en ese momento ustedes se soltaran y vendrán a ayudarlos

Correcto, nosotras haremos el resto, aun así les pedimos que sean cuidadosos, el más mínimo error podría costarnos caro-agrego la lili del presente

De acuerdo chicas, esta todo listo, según Eggman pronto llegaran a Eggmanland y el telón se levantará

Si-asintieron las tres chicas

*En otro lado*

Este lugar da miedo-decía la agente Rose

Vamos Amy no te asustes aquí estoy yo para protegerte, confía en mi-dijo el erizo azul calmando a la asustada eriza rosa

Créeme Eggmanland es mas tétrico que esto, imagina a Eggman convertido en una fortaleza de diez pisos-dijo Elizabeth mientras un escalofríos se apoderaba de ella

Dime… solo por curiosidad… ¿Qué te convirtió en asesina?-interrogó Sonic haciendo que la chica se detuviera en seco

… fue… después de un asesinato…-dijo lúgubremente

¿Después de un asesinato?-preguntó Eagle

Si…

*-*-*-*-*Flash back*-*-*-*-*

_Una eriza se encontraba en un parque persiguiendo a un erizo azul profundo, casi como si fuera negro, tenía ojos de color cielo haciendo contraste a su color de piel, vestía una chaqueta de color verde oscura y pantalón blanco (V: disculpen que tome parte del vestuario de Sonic para los que lo han visto con esta ropa), tenía botas negras con detalles plata, los dos jugaban animadamente, eso hasta que uno de los presentes le mete el pie a la chica y esta cae._

_Au ¿Qué tienes en mi contra Alex?-preguntó la eriza que estaba en el suelo_

_Pues nada solo que no me parece que andes demasiado tiempo con él-dijo señalando al erizo que venía a verificar que la chica estuviera bien_

_Hey Elizabeth ¿Estas bien?... ¿Por qué rayos le hiciste eso Alex?-preguntó enojado el erizo_

_Pues simple diversión-admitió divertido el otro erizo._

_Eres un… -no pudo completar la frase porque oyó_

_Tranquilo estoy bien-le dijo ella levantándose de a poco_

_Bueno ya, fue por diversión lo siento "Eli"-dijo en tono divertido_

_Rayos te dije que no me digas así-dijo ella enojada pero se calma y a la vez se sonroja cuando siente que unos brazos la rodean_

_Bueno mejor no te enojes, mira que mas linda te ves cuando sonríes-le dijo serenamente el erizo_

_Gracias… Blue-dijo la chica sonrojada_

_Sin embargo cuando estaban tan entretenidos, pasó algo, alguien había provocado una explosión, como los tres eran policías debían acudir al llamado, llegaron y vieron a varias personas heridas y otras muertas, sin duda era un escenario de horror, sobre todo para la policía femenina del grupo, sin embargo, ella oyó que alguien le susurró a su oído._

_No te preocupes, acabaremos con el animal que hizo esto-le dijo el chico_

_Tranquilo estaré bien-dijo ella sonriéndole_

*-*-*-*-*fin del flash back*-*-*-*-*

¿Qué ocurrió después de eso?-preguntó eagle viendo como ya la pinta de rudeza de Elizabeth cambiaba a una de debilidad y tristeza

Ese día…

*-*-*-*-*Flash back*-*-*-*-*

_La batalla era dura, sin embargo en un punto muerto sin que ella se pudiera darse cuenta… fue golpeada por la espalda para hacer que se duerma y desafortunadamente así paso, tiempo después se despierta, recordando haber oído la voz de Blue gritando su nombre, se levantó de golpe, miró hacia todos lados y vio que todo estaba desolado, buscó por todos lados, gritando los nombres de sus compañeros, pero ninguno de los dos respondía, sin embargo se detuvo en seco cuando al llegar a un edificio vio algo que la dejó espantada, ¡¡¡ERA BLUE CLAVADO EN EL DÉCIMO PISO CON UNA ESPADA EN EL PECHO!!! La sangre rodaba por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, esto espantó a la eriza haciéndola dar un grito, sobre todo cuando al voltearse en otro edificio estaba decapitado Alex, aun que la molestaba jamás tuvo nada contra el, esto era desesperante,_

_¿Así que esos son tus amigos?-se escuchó de por detrás_

_¿Quién es?-preguntó volteándose pero se tapó el rostro al ver de nuevo el cuerpo del ser al que una vez amó con todo su corazón y su ser_

_Soy el doctor Eggman… puedo darte una oportunidad única de unirte a mi equipo, de esta forma podrás encontrar al asesino de tu novio y hacerlo pagar por esto-dijo un hombre gordo con bigote_

… _esta bien… acepto la oferta-dijo decidida_

*-*-*-*-*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*-*-*-*-*

¿Así que por eso te convertiste en asesina?-preguntó eagle

Si, y quien quiera que sea el desgraciado que mató a Blue se arrepentirá por el resto de su vida, eso lo aseguro-dijo tomando un tono frío en su voz

Mejor olvida que tocamos el tema… simplemente sigamos-dijo eagle para no hacerla enojar mas.

Vamos, seguro llegaremos tarde para la presentación-dijo Elizabeth

¿Presentación?-preguntó Amy

Digamos que algo pasará en esta noche, cortesía de Sonic y Shadow-dijo la asesina por último

*En Eggmanland*

Bueno todo esta listo, según el detector Elizabeth esta a unos pasos de aquí así que chicas ¿ya están listas?-preguntó Sonic cerrando sus ojos de compasión y sentimientos para darle paso a sus ojos de asesinos

Por supuesto-respondieron las tres erizas mientras que Shadow ponía su mirada de asesino.

En eso Eggman entra por una puerta que había en la parte superior de donde estaban y Sonic y Shadow poniendo una sonrisa macabra hacen una venia para decir.

Doctor ¿Qué se le ofrece?-preguntaron en conjunto salvo las tres chicas las cuales pusieron expresiones de odio con las cuales fulminarían a Eggman si las miradas mataran

Eggman… ¿Qué demonios quieres aquí?-preguntó furiosa la agente

Primero que nada muchachita respétame si no ellos las fulminarán-dicho esto chasqueó los dedos y Sonic y Shadow se pusieron atrás de la agente y le pusieron dos cuchillos en la garganta y esta se asusto un poco recordando lo que le hicieron en sus brazos… Eggman entonces prosiguió

Pues estaba viendo como están mis tres invitadas… llévenlas afuera… Elizabeth esta en la puerta de Eggmanland y esta a punto de entrar-ordenó Eggman

Si doctor-respondieron los dos erizos, encadenaron a las tres erizas y las llevaron afuera, Sonic tenía agarrada a Amy levemente para no lastimarla pero que a la vez pareciera que la estaba lastimando, Shadow tenía a las dos erizas verdes con un agarre de manos sencillo, solo esperaban que esa puerta se abriera para empezar su "actuación"

*en la puerta de Eggmanland*

Bueno es hora de entrar, solo les advierto una cosa… -Elizabeth paro y mirándolos seriamente les dice-pero tengan cuidado con Sonic y Shadow… ambos han mejorado mucho desde que se unieron a Eggman

Eso lo veremos-dijo Sonic

Entremos-dijo ella abriendo la puerta y en el fondo vieron a las tres erizas que estaban bajo el control de los asesinos

¡¡¡Sonic, Shadow!!!-exclamó Lili

Chicas ¿están bien?-preguntó el erizo azul

No te preocupes… lo importante es que aun seguimos con vida-dijo la agente

No se preocupen las sacaremos de aquí-dijo el águila decidido

Empecemos con el show de inmediato-dijo Sonic haciendo a Amy a un lado al igual que Shadow a las dos erizas… se bajaron de donde estaban y se prepararon para la pelea… sin duda sería prometedor, verían que tan dispuestos están sus yo del pasado por rescatar a las chicas de las cuales están enamorados, aunque después de todo ellos ya lo sabían, aun así querían ver que tanto son capaces de llegar por las chicas que les quitaron el sueños incantables veces…

¡¡¡Es hora de pelear!!!-dijo Sonic-_y también es hora de levantar el telón, el espectáculo está a punto de empezar_-pensó Sonic echándole una leve mirada a Shadow el cual le hizo una señal de afirmación

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

A: Un siglo me demore para más de escribir este mísero episodio

V: entre las dos

A: pero hoy los aplausos no son para mi si no para mi hermanita Venus the hedgehog

V: gracias Amy non

A: de nada… lo hiciste bien en serio

V: gracias… bueno esperamos ansiosas sus reviews… nos veremos pronto


	9. errores y consecuencias

Capítulo 9: errores y consecuencias

_Es hora de levantar el telón, sin duda será divertido_-eso pensaba el asesino de púas azules

_Por favor chicos tengan cuidado_-pensaba una preocupada Amy Rose mientras estaba esposada, viendo como erizos del pasado y del futuro se ponían en guardia preparándose para luchar.

Muy bien veamos que saben hacer chicos-dijo el asesino de betas rojas

Mas bien que pueden hacer ustedes asesinos de tercera-dijo confiado Shadow

Cuidado con lo que dices Shadow-le reprocho su yo del futuro, de un momento a otro el asesino noche desapareció y cuando menos se lo esperaban reapareció atrás del Shadow del presente y con una brutal patada lo mandó repelido hasta que se estrelló con la pared, este casi cae de rodillas pero algo se lo impidió, su yo del futuro lo tomó inmediatamente del cuello quitándole de apoco el aire.

_Rayos_-fue lo único que pensó Sonic mirando a su yo del futuro, el cual tenía una sonrisa confiada, pero una mirada escalofriante, este se llenó de cólera, y entonces desapareció de un momento a otro, el asesino de púas azules se mantenía tranquilo, hasta que de un momento a otro se movió haciendo una barrida con la cual consiguió derribar a su yo del pasado, y luego se incorporó y levantó a Sonic del cuello, giró un par de veces y finalmente lo soltó contra una pared, la cual se llenó de fisuras debido a la fuerza con la que el héroe del pasado había sido lanzado, este no calló, simplemente quedó de pie y sonriendo le dijo a su yo futuro.

Nada mal, nada mal, esto será interesante-dijo simplemente Sonic

Ya lo creo-dijo el asesino-_con esa va una_

Poniéndose en guardia siguieron con su enfrentamiento, esta vez ambos haciendo un spin dash, los cuales al hacer contacto entre sí emanaron una gran energía pero que a final de cuentas acabo con Sonic repelido hacia atrás, mientras el asesino cayó como si nada.

*Con Amy y las otras*

_A pesar de que es actuación... me siento preocupada, y lo que es peor, parece que Sonic y Shadow ya no estuvieran actuando, parece que todo es real, eso me preocupan, pues si se pasan y los matan también ellos desaparecerán, espero estén conscientes de eso, aun así no les puedo decir a Lili o a Amy, ellas aun no saben los riesgos de esta batalla y prefiero que no lo sepan hasta que esto termine_-pensaba preocupada la agente hedgehog mirando el encuentro

Valla, valla pero si son mis invitadas de honor-dijo Eggman sarcásticamente

¿qué quieres Eggman?-preguntó fastidiada Amy

valla que humor el tuyo muchachita-dijo sarcásticamente el doctor-solo quería saber si están cómodas ¿acaso eso es tan malo?

Eso depende de tu definición de "cómodas"-dijo sarcásticamente Lili con una sonrisa sádica

Valla a pesar de ser una mas de las "presas" de tu hermano y de la persona a la que tanto amas estas muy vivaz querida princesita-dijo Eggman pero entonces la mirada de ambas erizas verdes se posó en el doctor, mirándolo con mucho fuego en la mirada, sin duda pagaría por su insolencia pero eso sería en otra ocasión, tenían que seguir viendo el combate.

*con los otros*

Al parecer tendremos que ayudar a los chicos y será mejor que lo hagamos ya-dijo Eagle viendo como se desarrollaba la pelea mientras tenía los brazos cruzados sin embargo Elizabeth tranquilamente se situó frente a los otros expectantes

No lo creo Eagle, por que si quieren ayudarlos primero tendrán que vencernos-dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba peligro

Perdón, pero ¿oí "vencernos"?-preguntó la agente Rose mirándola con cara de ingenua

Exacto-dicho esto ella chasqueó los dedos y al instante aparecieron pequeños muñecos con horribles coseduras en todo el cuerpo y una antena roja en la cabeza, además tenían la apariencia de Tails

Son Tails doll o así los llama el scanner-dijo Tails mirando su scanner de muñequera

Pues sean lo que sean debemos acabarlos para poder ayudar a Sonic o presiento que nos pesará-dijo Amy un poco preocupada

En eso tienes razón, ustedes encárguense de los TD yo me ocupo de "Eli"-dijo Eagle poniéndose serio

Hey nadie te ha dado el derecho de decirme así-dijo Elizabeth denotando enojo en su voz

Si, si lo que sea-dijo sin tomarle importancia al asunto y entonces un golpe le llega por sorpresa, justo en la cara, la responsable al poco tiempo le dijo.

Concéntrate en la pelea y nunca vuelvas a llamarme Eli-dijo la atacante enojada

*Con Sonic*

cada vez la pelea se encendía mas, golpes, patadas, spin dash a súper velocidad pero aun así el que estaba en apuros sin dudas era el Sonic del pasado, estaba demasiado golpeado pero al posar su vista en Amy, la miró verdaderamente preocupada y sonrió levemente, no podía decepcionar después de todo a su fan #1, no se daría el lujo de rendirse tan fácilmente frente a ella, entonces eso significaba que usaría hasta el último recurso, eso incluía un antiguo poder que no había revelado una segunda vez, ya que la primera fue por accidente, pero había aprendido a controlarlo, cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrar toda su energía en su cuerpo, una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro, dejando confundidos a todos menos al asesino de púas azules, quien empezó a sonreír por razones misteriosas, entonces después de un momento las pupilas verdes el erizo desaparecieron, sus púas y todo su cuerpo se volvió de un azul profundo, casi parecido al negro, y entonces haciendo un spin dash golpea al asesino el cual sale volando y cae pesadamente al suelo.

Valla nada mal, has aprendido a controlar al dark ¿verdad?-preguntó interesado

Soy tu, deberías saberlo ¿o me equivoco?-preguntó sin quitar su sonrisa maniaca de su cara el dark Sonic

Muy cierto-dijo el Sonic del futuro-_no pensé que fuera capaz de mostrar su modo dark, pensé que me había jurado a mi mismo solo usarlo cuando la esperanza de salvar al mundo se vea perdida, pero tal parece rompí ese juramento, es muy impulsivo_-pensó por último esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo ahí se vio atacado por un rayo oscuro que impactó justo en su pecho, aun así se levantó de un salto y entonces se preparó para hacer un spin dash, el dark también lo hizo chocando ambos poderes siendo vencido con facilidad, sin duda el dark era un problema, pero sabría como manejarlo, después de todo es el mismo.

*Con Shadow*

Shadow era golpeado pero logró ver lo que Sonic hacía así que era hora también de sacar sus poderes ocultos, se quitó los rings de ambas manos, y dando un suspiro para relajarse abrió sus ojos y empezó a correr a velocidad al igual que su yo del futuro y con una patada derribó temporalmente al asesino, este se levanto.

Por favor se que puedes hacer mejor que eso, si no esta pelea no tiene sentido.

Tienes razón, esta vez te demostraré de lo que soy capas-dijo Shadow sin embargo el asesino dando un salto hacia atrás tomó de las esposas a la agente hedgehog y mirando a su yo del pasado le dijo.

Mi querido Shadow, lo quieras o no, no podrás salvarla, por mas que lo intentes-dicho esto sacó un cuchillo y se lo puso en el cuello a la eriza la cual se petrificó un poco

¡¡¡Hey, déjala fuera de esto!!!-exclamó Shadow al ver el miedo de la eriza sin embargo parecía que su yo del futuro hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo, pero se sorprendió al ver que con el cuchillo le hizo una cortada en la mejilla de la eriza la cual empezó a sangrar.

¡¿qué demonios crees que haces?!-preguntó Shadow mas enojado por la acción de su yo del futuro.

Digamos que, me gusta probar la sangre de mi siguiente víctima-dicho esto el asesino lamió la mejilla donde le había hecho la cortada a la chica, sin embargo de repente es golpeado por su yo del pasado, no vio el momento en el que lo hizo, pero el erizo del pasado se puso frente a la agente de forma protectora.

Shadow-dijo levemente la agente

Te recomiendo que te quedes con las otras, debes protegerlas a ellas, aun son niñas-dijo con una sonrisa y en tono burlón en esta ultima frase

Claro-dijo ella sonriendo y entonces Shadow se enfocó en el enemigo, sin duda lo mataría por eso, así que lanzó un chaos spear que el asesino no pudo bloquear, luego le dio una potente patada en el estomago quitándole el aire a su oponente, sin embargo este se levantó y golpeó rápidamente a Shadow en el estomago, sin duda sería prometedor.

*Con Eagle*

había recibido una patada de la chica sin duda ella estaba molesta pero eso no significaba que el no pudiera derrotarla, seguía peleando hasta que con un golpe la dejó sin aliento, esta cayó de rodillas con sus manos en el estomago y mientras que Eagle se acercaba de un momento a otro ella giro haciendo una barrida y lo derribó.

Primera regla nunca confíes en un tipo que está en el suelo con un simple golpe, segunda regla nunca te metas con migo o te pesará pajarito-dijo ella poniéndose de pie

Pues aquí te tengo dos reglas que debes saber si vas a luchar contra mi, la primera nunca empiezo una pelea usando el potencial de pelea normal que poseo y la segunda es que no me llames pajarito o tan siquiera trates de compararme con Sonic, yo soy mejor que el y que te quede claro-dijo el águila poniéndose en pie para poder seguir con su pelea y esta le iba a dar un golpe pero Eagle lo esquiva y tomándola por el puño la hace girar y la lanza contra una pila que herramientas que había mas aya, esta se estrelló pero estaba aun conciente, se sobo la cabeza y luego se puso atenta ante otro ataque de Eagle y continuaron su pelea.

*Con la agente Rose y los demás*

a pesar de que tenían su propia batalla la agente de color rosa no podía evitar sentir preocupación por Sonic, pro que después de todo su oponente era uno de los asesinos mas buscados desde hace cuatro años al igual que Shadow, aun así siguieron luchando contra los Tails Doll, Sky era muy diestra pero algo le decía que por alguna razón debía ser precavida pues sentía que en cada esquina el peligro acechaba, Hunter también daba lo mejor de sí y acababa con muchos a la vez, se notaba que era fuerte y diestro, Tails por su lado también luchaba contra los TD y se le notaba que había mejorado sus habilidades de combate, sin duda tendrían que hacer un gran esfuerzo contra los muñecos, y el agente Miles y su yo del pasado Tails, lo sabían mejor que nadie, pues ellos son los listos del grupo sin lugar a duda.

*Con Eggman*

veía como las peleas se desarrollaban, sin duda era impresionante o por lo menos desde donde el estaba con sus tres "invitadas de honor", sin embargo por inercia bajó la mirada hasta las esposas que tenían inmovilizadas a las erizas y recordó algo curioso.

*-*-*-* FLASH BACK *-*-*-*

cuando Eggman se encontraba revisando que todo estuviera en perfectas condiciones y estado notó algo, en la mochila que Shadow traía habían unas esposas, debió suponer que eran con las que iban a encadenar a Amy, Lili y talvez la agente hedgehog o de por sí a la agente Rose, sin embargo ellos no le dijeron quienes exactamente serían las carnadas, solo que serían posiblemente tres o dos, sin embargo notó que esas cadenas eran viejas y desgastadas, en otras palabras...

_Estas cadenas se pueden romper sin mucho esfuerzo, sobre todo si es alguna de las agentes de este tiempo, mejor iré a cambiarlas al taller, así no correremos riesgo a que las presas se escapen_-pensó Eggman

Entonces se encaminó hasta donde se encontraba el taller y puso las viejas por un costado y tomó las nuevas y las dejó donde había encontrado las otras y luego salió de ahí sin hacer tanto ruido.

*-*-*-* FIN DEL FLASH BACK *-*-*-*

Eggman pensaba en dos explicaciones para las cadenas oxidadas, la primera era que no se fijaron pues es un detalle que pudieron haber pasado por alto y la segunda, en realidad querían que las prisioneras escaparan, sin embargo se preguntaba si se percataron que las cambió, pero por ahora tenía cosas mas importantes en que ocupar su mente pues según como iba la pelea había mucha posibilidad de que el dark alcance el nivel del asesino Sonic y que el Shadow del pasado pudiera superar al asesino del presente según el.

*Entre las chicas*

_no se porque, pero de pronto me siento muy mareada_-pensó la agente hedgehog

¿qué te ocurre Lili te he notado rara desde hace rato?-dijo Amy

es que, no se porque pero siento mareos, o perdí demasiada sangre o algo está por pasar-dijo la agente cerrando los ojos tratando de no sentirse mareada

cálmate, será mejor que te tranquilices, seguro estas así por la batalla que estas viendo, así que mejor cierra los ojos un rato respira hondo y todo saldrá bien-dijo Amy

_O a lo mejor..._-una vez que pensó esto miró con algo de dificultad hacia sus muñecas y en efecto, no estaban, cada vez su mareo se hacía mas fuerte, en cuando a la pelea tanto el dark como Sonic estaban agotados pero aun así debían seguir luchando, el mismo caso era con Shadow y su yo del futuro, también con los TD y los demás, sin embargo Lili recordó algo que le podría haber costado muy caro.

_No, demonios cometí un enorme error_-pensó asustada

_Exacto princesa, me diste una gran solución_-dijo Mephiles desde el interior de ella y entonces ella empezó a sentir mucho dolor y sacudiendo su cabeza luego miro hacia arriba y sus ojos se volvieron muy opacos, había un aura de maldad rodeando el cuerpo de la agente, esta trataba de luchar contra el pero desgraciadamente el fue mas fuerte y una especie de rayo salió del cuerpo de la eriza y esta gritó.

¡¡¡CHICOS CUIDADO!!!-lo cual alertó a todos, pero desgraciadamente todos estaban muy agotados, Mephiles tomó su forma y entonces empezó a sonreír malévolamente y entonces la eriza se sacudió y pensó-_intentará matar a Sonic y a Shadow_-acto seguido se levantó y al intentar liberarse de sus cadenas no pudo así que esta vez se liberaría por su cuenta.

Es hora de que mueran-dijo Mephiles a los asesinos y entonces empezó a concentrar su energía maligna

No-dijo en un leve susurro la agente hedgehog y entonces haciendo una gran fuerza los grilletes le hicieron que sus heridas se volvieran a abrir pero a ella no le importó siguió intentando hasta que por fin estas se rompieron y Mephiles iba a lanzar aquellos rayos de oscuridad, pero ella corrió rápidamente hacia donde Shadow y se percató que la agente Rose se dirigía hacia Sonic a pesar de que ella no sabía la verdad, entonces Mephiles los lanzó y ambas erizas quitaron a los asesinos del camino recibiendo ellas el impacto, cuando se dieron cuenta las vieron ahí, siendo atravesadas por esos sables de oscuridad, justo en el pecho, cerca del corazón, ellas tenían sus bocas ligeramente abiertas y sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder, cuando Mephiles soltó el poder ambas empezaron a caer sin embargo ambos se levantaron rápidamente y las atraparon antes de que cayeran.

Amy... ¡¡¡AMY!!!-exclamó el asesino de púas azules al ver sus pupilas perdidas

¡¡Lili reacciona!!-dijo Shadow también un poco desesperado.

Sha-Shadow escu-cha yo siem-pre te-quise, desde que estábamos-hace una pausa-en ark

No hables, sabes muy bien que empeorarás tu condición-dijo Shadow mirando como ya casi sus pupilas desaparecían

Recuerda... que te... amo-dicho esto unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y cerró sus ojos soltándose en los brazos de Shadow quien la abrazó fuertemente, sin embargo el Shadow del pasado estaba perplejo, no podía articular palabra alguna

So-nic yo... siempre sen-ti por ti u-un gran amor, no era... una obsesión como todos decían-dijo levemente recordando a cada uno de sus amigos diciéndole que esa era una obsesión

Amy, yo se lo que era, resiste-suplicaba el erizo azul, pero el del pasado se quedó totalmente mudo

Ya no... puedo mantenerme... despierta mas...-dijo la agente Rose casi a punto de dejarse llevar por el sueño

Te diré la verdad... aunque me cueste mi vida, la verdad es que nunca fui un asesino, no era ni soy lo que aparentaba ser, y otra gran verdad es que a pesar de que todos decían que lo tuyo era una obsesión, siempre pensaba en ti, siempre quise decirte lo que siento pero mi estúpido orgullo-esa palabra resonó en la cabeza del estupefacto Sonic del pasado- y por mi miedo, ese miedo que me impedía estar contigo, el miedo de poder perderte, por eso no me atrevía pero ahora te diré lo que siempre quisiste oír, yo te amo Amy Rose, esa es toda la verdad

Sonic-dijo levemente-perdóname-dicho esto cerró sus ojos entregándose al sueño y el que pensaban que era un asesino la abrazó fuertemente mientras que de un ojo rodaba una lagrima en la cual s veía el reflejo de la eriza rosa, y aunque las vista de todos estaba en ambos chicos, sobre todo en Sonic por la verdad que reveló, el Sonic y el Shadow del pasado empezaron a llenarse de ira y rabia mientras una lagrima recorría el rostro de cada uno

Sonic-dijo preocupada Elizabeth

Espera... entonces ¿tu tampoco eres lo que pareces?-preguntó Eagle confundido y ella sin mirarlo le negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada.

Sonic se acercó hacia donde estaba su yo futuro y simplemente le dijo.

Si de verdad aprecias lo que ella hizo, acaba con Mephiles the dark y hazlo pagar por su insolencia-dijo secamente Sonic

Su yo del futuro lo miró un momento, le vio en un estado de ira y cólera, también pudo notar que en sus ojos se reflejaba tristeza y pesar, Amy también lo observaba desde donde estaba junto a Lili que observaba a Shadow, quien se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su yo del futuro.

Es hora-dijo simplemente el erizo del pasado

Es cierto, andando-dijo el asesino

Ambos asesinos dejaron a la chica que tenían en brazos y luego poniéndose de pie, Sonic se paró junto a Sonic y Shadow junto a Shadow, esta sin duda se la harían pagar a Mephiles, tanto la Amy como la Lili del pasado observaban a los erizos, mientras los otros sentían lo que había pasado y un aire de tristeza se apoderaba del lugar, sin embargo sintieron como Sonic del pasado y futuro y Shadow del pasado y futuro eran invadidos por una energía oscura, seguro ahora Mephiles estaría en serios problemas, entonces Lili empezó a forcejear hasta que sus muñecas empezaron a sangrar y rompió sus cadenas, luego caminó hasta al lado de Shadow y su rabia también se hizo presente, una aura negra la empezó a cubrir, Amy no sabía si sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper las cadenas pero lo intentaría, después de tanto forcejear estas por fin cesaron y entonces caminó hacia donde estaba Sonic y se puso junto a el, sintiendo toda la rabia y rencor que había en su corazón en ese momento y también un aura negra empezó a rodearla, Elizabeth por su lado les hizo una seña a los Tails Doll y ella se puso al lado de Amy y los TD se pusieron detrás de ella, Eagle del pasado y futuro se colocaron al lado de Lili, Hunter y Sky se pusieron al lado de Eagle, Tails de pasado y futuro se pusieron al lado de Elizabeth y los TD.

¡¡¡ESCUCHA BIEN MEPHILES THE DARK!!! ¡¡¡pagarás por tu insolencia!!!-exclamó Shadow

¡¡¡Y en cuanto a ti Eggman!!!... nunca fuimos tus marionetas, jamás estuvimos bajo tu mando y nunca lo estaremos por lo que considérate traicionado-dijo Sonic

eso también va por mí Eggman-dijo Elizabeth-y estos Tails Doll se quedarán conmigo-dicho estos los TD asentaron

¿QUÉ? ¡¡¡PERO SON MIS CREACIONES!!!-exclamó Eggman sorprendido

cuando los creabas modifiqué las memorias de algunos, después de todo sirvió que nos enseñaras a burlar sistemas de seguridad o contraseñas-dijo Elizabeth con una enorme sonrisa

pues usaré los que quedan-dicho esto salieron decenas de TD, todo un ejercito

aun así Eggman, tu caerás-dijo Eagle

era hora de la batalla, muy pronto se decidiría a un ganador.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno primero que nada el capítulo me salió mas largo y segundo no lo había podido subir por que la pagina no me dejaba -.-U que frustrante, espero les aya gustado y recuerden no review no historia, lean también una historia recomendada que es THE CHAOS TOURNAMENT escrita por Master Shadow the hedgehog así que es seguro que les gustará, nos leeremos después y espero esta vez si pueda subir documentos -.-U


End file.
